Things to Be Resolved
by CrimsonAccent
Summary: Percy's history compromised of two facts: He liked blue and he had a magical sword-pen, Riptide. His adventures at the Roman Camp, and struggle to survive and earn the respect of his fellow demigods.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is just the prolouge and the only time a chapter will dip under 1700 words.**

**Beta'ed by: Astoria Goode. Many thanks for the edits!**

Things to Be Resolved

Wolves. Ruthlessness. Hierarchy. Staunch loyalty. No pity for the weak.

Lupa, the Great Wolf who was the mother of Rome, had many pups now. Much more than those two Mars had fathered with a human woman so long ago. As long as the blood of Rome still lived, she would be here to guide the next Demi-pack to greatness.

Her Demi-pack had taken harsh losses during the recent war against Saturn and his brethren. Those who hadn't died brutally had either suffered emotionally, or were physically incapacitated for the time being. It made her uneasy. Enemies thrived on weakness. Many bore hate for her Demi-pack, and would jump at the chance for vengeance.

Conquer or die, she had whispered to Remus and Romulus as they suckled from her, growing stronger with each passing day, moving away from the weakness that plagued other mortals. With her milk to drink and food brought by the woodpecker to nourish them, the sons of war grew to be men. Start a pack of their own-of humans. An empire.

The pack of mortals had died, as all humans did, condemned to a dull afterlife in the underworld, with only Lord Pluto and Lady Proserpina, and their own regret and sorrow for company.

But their line hadn't died. Following in Mars' example, many other children of the had come about, and most of them found their way to her and her cave. Some didn't. They became meals for monsters. But most did. The she-wolf had no pups of her own flesh and blood; however, these demigods she fostered, Lupa secretly considered her own.

Now she was in America, with a great home in the woods, a long way from her Roman cave. And her main beta was gone; another halfing, someone of the hated Greek line, was in his place.

Lupa didn't know what to make of it. This uncertainty bothered her. Indecision-just another form of weakness. Strong mind, strong body. She was doubtful that Juno's gamble would work out, but a vow on the River Styx could not be undone. All there was to do was wait and train.

Percy Jackson would certainly make things interesting.

((()))

**Ack! That was painfully short for me to look at, however it was necessary to start the ball rolling. I know there isn't much to comment on, but I'm curious about what you thought of this.**

1/16/11


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow guys, didn't expect such a warm reception for such a low word count! Originally the prolouge and this right here were one giant chapter. Oh, and Colbyn, sorry but you weren't the first reviewer, but there's your mention anyway. I hope this doesn't disappoint! Beta'ed by Astoria Goode, check out her stuff, its pretty cool.**

Chapter 2

Though I had no memory of the life I had lead prior to being dragged to some crazy military camp by a giant rust-furred she-wolf, I was positive this wasn't the first time weird shit had happened to me. I was no coward, but I dare you to stand your ground against a wolf literally the size of a man. What kept me from fleeing was insanity, I'm guessing- some insistent whisper in my brain said _Yes! You can do this! Go with the flow-the ocean can't be stopped._

Ok, that doesn't make a lot of sense, even to me, and I was there. I'll try to back up a bit.

I woke up, and had no idea where I was. I know for all the partiers reading this (in your rare moments of sobriety) this might not be a strange concept, and I had a massive headache, which supported the party-gone-wrong theory, but this was no hangover. I've never had a drink of alcohol in my life. Just the thought made my stomach turn in revulsion.

"Ooooh." I moaned under my breath. Light stabbed my eyes and the rough ground I was laying on did nothing for my comfort.

What had I done last night? I thought back to what my last memory was.

Nothing. It was like I hit a blank wall. The harder I tried, the worse my headache got. Maybe I'd started hyperventilating then. Probably not, but if I had, it was for good reason.

If you woke up with no memory of your life, save your name, in a burnt out wood cabin-mansion in the woods, you would want the right to a panic attack too.

Right about that time was when Lupa came in, nearly causing my heart to fail. It was a good thing I was still sitting, because my legs were like jello. She was inches from my face, and I could see my reflection in her silver eyes.

Her breath stunk, like an alcoholic's, and I wondered when the last time she'd seen a dentist was. Did they even have dentists for giant glowing-eyed wolves? Something told me N_o, they did not. _Scared (but not pants-wettingly-terrified as I should have been) I'd stared into her silver eyes, sure that the massive canine could eat me in about two snack sized bites. I instinctively reached for the pen in my pocket, hoping I wouldn't die trying to draw her to death.

_"Luph, why are you here?" _I cried. Great, I knew a stranger's name, but nothing about my own life. Thanks brain.

I had known this couldn't be good. She was a Greek spirit of pain and grief-not someone I wanted as a stalker. The wolf had been startled by the way I addressed her and taken a step back, giving me some much needed breathing room. Pulling back her lips and showing her teeth in what I hoped was a wolf-smile she gave me the impression she was laughing, and began to shift. Her form blurred, and a human woman stood in her place.

Her red hair was dazzling, though it didn't go beyond her ears, and it reminded me of dried blood. Any appeal was lost. I noticed her silver eyes were dimmed and almost friendly in this form.

I liked Luph the girl a lot better.

_"Hello, young hero; I have not been addressed as such in a very long time. Most know me as Lupa." _Something was weird about the way she talked; I had the feeling we weren't speaking English. Guess being bilingual was one of my many talents besides attracting crazy things.

I had given her a puzzled look. I wasn't familiar with the name Lupa; thankfully she elaborated. _"I am the Mother of Rome. I raised the twins Romulus and Remus." _Now she was back to English. I think. The point was, I understood her words.

"Oh. My Latin teacher didn't mention your name I guess." Even to me it sounded pathetic.

Luckily she didn't seem offended, just amused. _"I imagine he wouldn't. For all my importance I am rather obscure."_

And then she was all business. _"What are you doing on my land, demigod? You shouldn't be here."_ She started circling me now, slowly, like she was considering how I might taste with ketchup.

It was nice to feel welcomed. I couldn't help but scowl. All around me were ridiculously tall pine trees;they were like skyscrapers and the color of the bark reminded me of Lupa's fur...or hair, just lighter. They blocked out the sun, only increasing my feeling of oppression. And my skin was crawling-I had to agree that I was definitely out of place. The worst thing was the building we were in.

More than anything, it was a torn down maybe, a "what if", I thought. Almost all the wood was burned away, and what was left was charred and blackened, leaving the original color a mystery. Only the stone base remained fully intact. What had once been a cabin-mansion on steroids was now a hollow skeletal. How appropriate that a Greek spirit of pain and grief would reside here.

"You didn't bring me here? I don't even remember where I'm from. What is this place?"

My demands didn't offend her. But I think it bothered her none-the-less; her form shimmered, like she might dissolve or melt back into a wolf.

_"You remember nothing?"_ She said intently.

"Only my name!" I said irritably. "Percy Jackson, hurrah!" I added sarcastically, throwing up my hands in mock celebration.

Immediately, the sense that I'd revealed something I shouldn't have assaulted me. Luph grew so distressed that she reverted back to Lupa the wolf, snarling with her fur bristled.

_"Repeat that! You said you were 'Percy Jackson'?"_ Once again she was back in my face. I nodded uncomfortably, wondering what the big deal was-it wasn't like I was famous, was I? She paced back and forth, occasionally growling and muttered _"Ad mari usque mare," _under her breath. Well not exactly. More like she was sending the words straight to my brain. I had no idea what the phrase meant, but it made my skin tingle, and it sounded Latin.

I was tempted to just mutter "Yeah, duh." under my breath, but decided it was too hazardous to my health. "Yes mam."

_"I see. Very well then! I do not presume to understand the fates or the will of Juno, and remain loyal. As such you shall be admitted to my demi-pack. Many trials await you."_

I took one last look at the ruins behind me. They weren't creepy, exactly, but a feeling of gloom lingered and clung to the burn wood and stone. _Cursed,_ something whispered in my ear. I decided to be glad I was leaving this place. Still, I felt as if I was walking into a trap. Not ominous at all.

After a harsh trek through the woods, I'd ended up here. Here being a camp for the kids of Roman gods. Here also being a reception hall of some sort.

It felt like a prison.

Everything was held up by large pillars, like old temples, and there were zero windows in the place. Everything was lit by candles instead and other floating lights that had to be magic. Despite the cool weather outside, inside this hall, it was stifling.

On the way here, he had passed up other kids of various ages. The youngest was seven, and the oldest was nearly twenty. They were all doing drills of some sort, looking like gladiators with their shields and armor. None of them spared me a glance. Luph, or now Lupa I guess, had escorted me here before leaving me to my own devices. I was curious and insanely bored but didn't leave.

Making enemies with a menacing wolf wasn't on my to-do list. So I forced myself to focus and think. Mainly about the situation I found myself in, but also about the possibilities of my past.

Did I have a girlfriend? What about my parents? Or parent? The mortal one, that is. What kind of person was I?

The more I wondered about my situation, the more freaked out I got. Was there _anything _I remembered?

I was Percy Jackson. I liked blue. I was wearing an orange t-shirt. I had a four-beaded necklace. I had a pen.

And that was my history.

I dismissed my clothes as clues to my past. Instead, I studied the necklace. I knew I wasn't the type to wear bling or anything, so the fact that I was wearing it had to be important, right? The first bead had a trident on it with a small lightning bolt. Something flashed before my eyes. Memories fleetingly slipped from my grasp, like an oily walrus or something. I had the distinct feeling I'd successfully grasped something much slicker in the past, but couldn't do so now.

Frustration quickly got the better of me. Damn it! I could have people out there worrying about me and I was sitting around doing nothing. That settled it.

I was leaving.

"What are you doing?" I heard a girl's sharp voice. Turning around, I saw a fairly pretty girl glaring at me.

Her arms were crossed and her blue eye's expressed angry sentiments;she looked to be about a year younger than me, so around fifteen. Well this was just great... "Leaving." I saw no point in lying, though looking back, being so blunt wasn't the smartest idea.

"What?" Clearly this wasn't the response she expected.

"Are you hard of hearing?" I snarked back irritably.

Her eyes narrowed, and she tossed back her light brown hair. This girl, whoever she was, didn't seemed to be used to people back-talking to her. I pegged her as someone popular and in charge.

"I can hear just fine!" she snapped. "I just didn't expect such incredibly idiotic drivel to be spewing from your mouth."

That got my temper going. "Look here Miss Prissy, I didn't wake up expecting to remember nothing about my life and to be dumped in some psycho military camp!"

"Learn some respect! I came here to explain some things to you." I saw pain in her eyes, and it made me soften my attitude. Maybe she wasn't such a royal bitch most of the time. And maybe I was overreacting. "I'm sorry if this day isn't up to your standards, but you'll just have to get used to it."

I sighed. "I... look, we're both not having the best of days I guess. I'm sorry." I offered my hand to her. "Truce?"

She regarded my peace offering with blatant suspicion. "Fine. I'm Reyna-I won't be putting up with any more of your rudeness, however. The others will be even less tolerant." And with that warm welcoming, she ignored my hand, and I let it fall to my side. _Great_. I loved looking like an idiot.

Little did I know, but this was just the beginning of bad things and awkward meetings to come.

((()))

**Did I pass, fail, none of the above? On a side note, we're reading the Count of Monte Cristo in honors English. Super small print guys :( Reviews are like crack, they soothe my addiction!**

1/18/11


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go! I should warn you though, this is only partially edited. Thank you for all the reviews. Hopefully this will give you a better idea of the camp.**

Chapter 3

Rejoicing. Merry. Thrilled to be free.

Dead.

Nico di Angelo knew something was wrong. He was the son of Hades, after all, and could sense that something utterly wrong was happening. The laws of life and death were being violated. He was the first to know (outside of his father) that the dead were no longer confined to the underworld.

When he'd seen the spirit of George Washington wandering around in California, a double take was definitely in order. He was a settled spirit and had no business in the land of living, nor any unfinished business. Moreover, Nico was fuzzy on his history (a Lethe-bath will do that), but he was pretty sure Washington hadn't even heard of California while he was alive. What the heck would the dead American president and son of Athena find appealing about a bunch of plastic people?

Although he was reluctant, his first action was to send his father an Iris message. The thirteen year old wanted an explanation, something. Hades was a cold god, but indulged his children.

Digging a drachma out of his pocket, Nico looked for a rainbow. Naturally his luck held and there was none to be found. Alright, he would just have to make one.

Water and improvisation were his ingredients. One busted fire hydrant and a couple of confused mortals later, he had his rainbow.

"O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering," he muttered, tossing in his golden coin.

He heard a screeching, static noise, like a bad radio. Abruptly the water stopped gushing out and his drachma hit the pavement with a clang.

Nico was disappointed but not shocked. For some reason, all communication with the Greek Gods and Goddesses was being cut off; something or someone was interfering for unknown reasons. It wasn't the first time someone had left him out of their life. He could make due. Maybe he should go visit camp. Chiron might know something, and he could go say hi to Percy and Annabeth.

The demigod said good bye to Hollywood.

(((Reyna)))

With Jason gone, the responsibility of being camp leader fell to me. No pressure-still the Roman tendency to compartmentalize would be a blessing in this situation.

A daughter of Mercury in charge of the Roman Legion? Unheard of. My house was accused of being soft and unfocused. It was my job to show them just how _wrong_they were. I would bring the house of Mercury glory in Jason's absence. It stung, to think he was gone. I was uncomfortable with that emotion though, and shoved it away, focusing my thoughts on other things.

After all, part of the reason Jason preferred my company had been my sensibility. I was firm and didn't let my heart interfere with taking care of the camp. Gwen had other ideas as for why he was constantly at my beck and call, but her romantic views were ridiculous. I was doubting the value of her friendship; she was slowly becoming more and more useless. If I couldn't reap any benefits from her company, I would have to drop her.

Lupa taught us early on that in order to succeed it was necessary to cull the weak.

But I'm getting off topic. Hmph. The daughter of Bacchus proved to be a distraction even when I was far away from her mad influence.

Right now we were ununited. The Mars house were the main dissenters. The founders of Rome had been of their line, so naturally the role of leader should fall to Harley, the eldest war-child, they argued. Harley was also dating Haley, a charmspeaker, giving him even more sway.

Fortunately, I had friends in high places (aside from Jason), Gwendolyn, who I've already mentioned. She was very respected-not for her father-but because she could drive people mad.

I wasn't very close friends with Bobby (an anomaly, the only son of Trivia) but Gwen had stuck a deal with his three sisters, shortly before Jason decided to get kidnapped. The possibility of desertion...impossible. I grinned despite my sorrow at his departure.

It was good to be connected.

Having Lupa in my corner was my ace. No one was crazy enough to defy her. The last one to do that was wolf chow.

So when Derek, son of Apollo, reported that Lupa had an initiate for me, I was understandably stressed; my plate was already past full.

The camper must have been either incredibly unremarkable or amazingly skilled to have evaded monsters for so long and cross into our borders. Lupa ate unworthy demigods.

What I got surprised me. A boy with dark-as-night hair and bottle-green eyes in tattered clothes, about a year older than me. He had some muscle, so he couldn't have been a total wimp, but wasn't burly like the Mars house. I found his appearance nothing special except for the random streak of grey in his hair. The total opposite of Jason and his clean cut looks. Maybe he would be interesting...

But the world couldn't be that nice to Reyna. Immediately he grated on my nerves. Did this guy seriously disrespect me?

_I_ wasn't the untried newcomer. _I _was the one who had earned my rank. _I_ had nine stripes burned into my arm.

He mustn't have been totally clueless; he issued an apology but I refused to shake his hand-this guy wasn't _that _high on my list.

"What's your name?" I couldn't continue on without knowing my new responsibility's name. Oh the bane of Mercury-taking in anyone and everyone without a place.

He stared at me, surprised at my sudden socialness. "Percy." I raised my eyebrow; sounded like a nickname.

"Do you have a last name?"

"Jackson." He muttered. "My name is Percy Jackson."

For some reason I found that ominous. A shiver ran down my spine, like one of the sister's had just cut someones life-string.

"So, are you some big hotshot here?" He continued, trying to be friendly I suppose.

Despite my stress, I allowed myself a quick grin. "You could say that. But some think I shouldn't be in charge." We were out of the hall, back outside. I skirted around the main activities, wanting to reach Lupa's den discreetly.

"They must be idiots."

"Why?" That wasn't expected...No one could read me that well. I must be slipping if my face gave away my thoughts that easily.

Percy gave a strained smile. "I wouldn't want to face your wrath." I was partly relieved and partly annoyed. So he hadn't read me at all, he was just trying to earn my favor.

I snorted. "Flattery will get you no where in this camp, Percy Jackson, but nice try. We are here."

((()))

On the way over to meet Lupa (again) I got the feeling something was bothering Reyna a lot more than she let on about well, something. I didn't think she'd be pouring out her heart to me, the amnesiac. This "camp" for Roman demi-gods gave me the chills. Outside, little kids were listening unusually quiet and attentive as an older guy paced back and forth, either giving instructions or telling a story. It must've been good to get ten kids under that age of ten to stay still.

The clashing of swords and shouting and grunts of fighting were coming from another field. I could just make out some people around my age running around in armor and helmets, kind of like that movie, _300_, except a lot less special effects.

Despite all the chaos, I could sense something was missing. It was like someone had taken the life of the party and sucked it out. Like someone important, the glue of the family, was gone.

It made me cut Reyna some slack, but I still wasn't happy she had brushed me off as unimportant. I wasn't sure if it was my ego talking, or because I didn't want someone to think I was an idiot. Maybe both. Anyway, we arrived at Lupa's Cave sooner than I thought.

The "cave" wasn't actually a cave. Lupa's abode was on the edge of the camp, away from the rectangular 'houses' as Reyna called them, and similar in design to them, just on a larger scale. We crossed the threshold and I couldn't help but look back over my shoulder. There wasn't an actual door, just a rectangular hole in the wall, covered by a curtain. I had a feeling a lot of ghosts had been in this house.

I followed her, staring at the back of her neck, apprehensive. This was judgement day, something whispered in my mind. That solemn thought made me force myself to focus and start paying attention to what was going on. Reyna stepped forward formally, giving a odd half-bow of respect. My favorite wolf emerged from the shadows.

"Lupa." Reyna said curtly, and stared into the wolf's silver eyes. "This is the initiate I bring, Percy Jackson, of unknown lineage." The way it rolled off her tongue, almost robotically, gave the impression that she had said these words many times before, just swapping out the names for different people.

_"Don't be shy, hero." _From anyone else, I would say they were encouraging words. But from Lupa, they were all wrong. All mocking. No shred of sympathy.

Reyna jabbed me in the ribs, but it didn't hurt as much as it should have. She gave me an almost astonished look, like I was made of concrete, and I decided to move forward before she decided I was on her bad list. Lupa hadn't changed in the past hour, but the feeling that I was unwanted here, a trespasser, had only increased; my unease spiked here in the cave.

"You keep calling me that, like you know something I don't. I'm not much of a hero, am I, if I can't remember what I've done."

I'm sure Lupa agreed, but instead she surprised me.

_"Just because you can't remember, doesn't mean your body has forgotten. Nor have the gods. The effects of your actions haven't diminished."_

She sounded like a mystic. I wondered if this was were fortune cookie messages came from. Reyna was listening in the background, frowning.

"That doesn't really help me at all," I grumbled.

Lupa gave off short, huffing sounds, kind of like growls. I flushed when I realized she was laughing at me.

She locked eyes with me, completely serious; I knew Reyna couldn't hear us now. _"I would keep that necklace of yours hidden, boy, and be careful with who you place your trust in." _

_"Why?" _There I went again, speaking something not-English. Could it be Lupa's influence?_ "Is it like a golden star or something? I don't think Reyna is sending me off to the Nazi's."_

_"No." _Even though it was silly, relief coursed through my veins. Right now my life was in chaos, and anything about my past could be a lie.

_"It would be even worse." _

Well that was_ just great._My doom had just been spelled out. But ever the optimistic (or maybe just insane), I cracked a joke to keep the angst from being overwhelming. "I'll just do as the Roman's do, then." None of the tension dissipated. If anything it increased.

Reyna joined our conversation, stepping away from the wall. "You are in Rome, so that would be wise." I turned to see her expression, hoping that someone had caught onto my lame joke. To my disappointment, her face was completely devoid of humor, fully serious.

_"Take him to your domus, Reyna. I have other matters to attend to."_ Was it just me, or was Lupa actually nervous about something? Nah, probably just annoyed with us mortal bugs. If something was going down that made a ruthless wolf pause, we were really screwed. _"He will be tested at dawn."_

((()))

Secrets were dangerous things to have here in California. But Gwen wouldn't dare admit hers aloud;once in the air the words would travel to unwanted ears, one way or another.

She hated being Roman. First, they were Lupa's soldiers. They were fighters. They were house members. Romans. Being yourself didn't even make it on the list. And her divine blood made it oh so easy to slip from one identity to another. Gwen knew being able to compartmentalize-shove all her feelings about the situation into cramped separate boxes-was without a doubt one of the signs of being a demigod; how else could one concentrate on the battlefield?

Being an individual just got in the way.

But now, she had a small spark of excitement, hope even, and she kept it hidden, afraid that if it was discovered someone would snatch it away. A new initiate was here. Unusually old. Someone with a fresh perspective, that might not call her crazy when she voiced her opinion.

Reyna was her best friend, but Gwen knew she wouldn't understand. Mercury's daughter had mastered the art of masking. Sometimes it scared her-the thought that one day, the real Reyna, her closest friend, would be lost among all the lies she kept up.

This Percy Jackson fellow was being tested at dawn. Reyna had followed orders unquestioningly and taken him straight to her house, and sent him to bed, forcefully. Gwen had ten hours then to sneak in and contact him. She couldn't supply him with weapons or healing tonics (cheating was definitely un-Roman, and Lupa wouldn't tolerate it) but she could give him tips, and see if she could make a new friend.

No, ally, she corrected herself mentally. He was being evaluated for no other reason. Being cold was a part of survival here.

((()))

**Done! What did you think? Did juggling the POV's work and should I have stuck with first person only or did the third person read well guys? Also, check out the Throne of Fire. Its the sequel to Red Pyramid and the first chapter is up online, just google it!**

1/30/11


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm here! Bummed that we didn't get any real snow. Oh, and I decided that everyone's POV except for Percy's is going to be in 3rd from now on. My beta, Astoria Goode, had been urging me to for a while, and I finally decided she was right after read Travis Jameson's review. To me, he has written the best SoN story on the site. Check him out!**

Chapter 4

Did "doing as the Romans do" include taking a ten hour nap? Because I really didn't want to. The sun had just dipped below the hills surrounding us, plunging the whole house into darkness. The only thing that lit the warren-like halls were candles. "Welcome to domus et Mercury. Go straight to bed and talk to _no_ _one_." Reyna held my gaze until I'd built up enough guilt to nod my head.

I was alone in a spartan room. I had a basic cot. A roof. That was about it. My roommates got the deluxe package with actual beds and people. My feeling of isolation escalated in the dark. I really wanted a memory of another time to dive into, but I didn't even have _that_ comfort.

I knew Lupa would kill me painfully, ripping my muscle from my bones while probably drooling and licking her lips, but I wanted out of here. I couldn't repeat that enough. I clung to the thought desperately since I couldn't remember much else. Getting out would be my goal, my life boat here as I drowned in the rules, regulations and violence of life here.

To quickly sum up my day so far: it _really_ _sucked_.

Have no memory? Check.

Wake up in creepy ruins? Double check.

Forced by a talking wolf to a psychotic Roman camp? Triple check.

But that (randomly) lead me to another train of thought. Remembering my own family was beyond me, but the fact that the gods of ancient Greece-er, Rome-were still around and kicking was easy to recall. Of course, I couldn't even do that right. When I'd corrected Reyna, saying Hermes, not Mercury, she gave me a look like I'd sprouted a second head.

I was starting to feel like I had.

Studying the necklace was something I really wanted to do, but I remembered Lupa warning me to conceal it or else I'd be baked alive or something even worse. I figured she didn't give out (gruesome) freebies like that often and heeded her word. Maybe it was paranoid, but I wouldn't put it past Reyna to have someone spying on me, making sure I'd followed orders.

And that pen was important too. Not just because it was blue...but because...? Well, because _something_. One of the million _somethings_ in the world. I constantly checked to make sure it hadn't disappeared in the past five minutes of heavy musing.

Maybe the pen would somehow be useful during tomorrow's initiation? Yeah, my mind snarked, if it's a magical A+ pen and I have to ace a written test. I nearly groaned aloud. One thing I remembered clearly was my dismal relationship with school work and reading in general.

Still, I made sure not to lose it.

Lupa gave away nothing about my upcoming trial and Reyna was just as tight-lipped. I hoped she would loosen up. She seemed like she could be a fun person to chat with if she was so serious all the time. That level of negative-zero humor couldn't be good for her health.

_Clang!_

The sound of metal resounding off wood had me instinctively grabbing my pen and quickly shaking off any drowsiness. I leapt from my cot, surprisingly agile, landing lightly in a semi-crouch, alert and ready to run my sword through the intruder.

I peeled my eyes. The room wasn't very big, practically a glorified closet. It was easy to check the two possible entrances.

The door would have creaked...so they came from the sole window. Following instinct, I uncapped my pen, revealing an awesome sword made of celestial bronze. It was weighted perfectly, and felt comfortable in my hands. Like an old friend returned to me. Riptide, it sung.

A flash of a girl, dark haired and solemn with royal looks, and then the image flitted away.

Strange. I shook it off-I could contemplate it later. The glow my sword cast revealed a shadowed figure, roughly five feet away.

"I come in peace!" she exclaimed.

The girl was around Reyna's age, but I immediately took a greater liking to her. I don't know if it was her red-orange hair that flickered like a fire, or the friendly vibe I got from her, but she was different enough that I forgave her for breaking in. Something just told me she was trustworthy.

"Who are you?" I said, gradually lowering my sword. I could now see that she was barefoot and only in thin green night clothes, unarmed.

She stepped forward and squinted from the glare of my weapon. She offered me her hand, "I'm Gwendolyn, daughter of Bacchus. Known as the Mad Witch around here," she said bitterly, "but you can call me Gwen."

((()))

Lupa pace back and forth in the woods; contrary to popular belief, she didn't actually reside in her cave. She would make herself available there in the day for the convenience of her campers, but come sunset she came to be with her other pack. They danced around the sacred grounds of the ruins.

Rumors were spread that especially loyal and savage campers earned a special reward from Lupa. To eternally be a wolf at her side was what they were offered. To hunt down monsters as they had in life and avoid the bane of death and the boredom of the underworld was too great a temptation for some.

Unlike the Lady Diana and her attendants, Lupa held no stipulations; her only terms were to continue to be her tools and spies loyally as they had as humans. Howling, they greeted her with excitement. Only at night would they be united again with their mistress under the soft light of the silver moon.

Ignoring the yips and whines, she growled warningly. Tonight was a night not of revelry, but of seriousness. Lupa needed to think. The wolves understood her violent moods and how they swung from one end to the other on a whim, and were content to bask in her presence in silence.

The pack picked up on her underlying nervousness, and grew alert and tense themselves. What was the threat? Who dare to upset the Supreme Alpha? The threat would be eliminated!

The gods! She snarled finally, I do not understand the game they play!

First, Jupiter had closed the heavens to them. No Iris messages would get through to Olympus. The only deities to slip through the gates were Apollo and Diana, to guide the sun and the moon through the sky. Celebrations over their victory, feasts in their honor should be happening, not apathy.

And now this Percy Jackson had appeared, the oldest demigod to be admitted, after Jason Grace, the first since Remus and Romulus to suckle from her, disappeared.

Briny and salty like the sea, his scent gave him away as one of Neptune's brood. But the stink of the underworld also clung to him, barely discernable. Other scents-of Pegasi, owls and books, mingled in with his scent, suggesting he kept the company of one of Minerva's descent.

But something was also wrong, different. He had compelled her to appear in her Greek form, and he even understood when she spoke the language of the Greeks to him. Lupa could only come to one logical conclusion.

Percy Jackson was Greek, not Roman, and most certainly did _not_ belong here.

His clothing and necklace also identified him as one of Chiron's soft campers, but she had at first dismissed the evidence. It wouldn't be hard for a god to plant that evidence. Unfortunately, his scent and actions spoke otherwise, and couldn't lie.

Did she kill him? He could be a spy-he claimed to have no memory, but a dip in the Lethe could explain that, and his underworld stench. But why would Chiron erase the memory of such a (presumable) powerhouse? A son or daughter of one of the minor gods wouldn't be missed and could accomplish the same feat.

Lupa felt uneasy about the notion of a plot. That horse wasn't an oath breaker, and wouldn't know deceit if it flirted with him.

She came back to her original conclusion-an Olympian conspiracy.

A bid for power? Any sort of remote contact between the camps (which came about because of this son of Poseidon) would be insanity and lead to many, many deaths. Lupa loved bloodshed, but even she didn't want to see all of her pack dead, body parts littered across the ground.

Greeks were soft, but weren't entirely hopeless. They were still the children of Gods and Goddesses and divine blood was to be respected.

All night she would contemplate her problems.

((()))

Percy Jackson didn't seem reassured when Gwen introduced herself. She guessed telling him people called the redhead "Mad Witch" behind her back didn't give the best first impression. But she could work around that. He would quickly learn she was his best be here at camp. Percy did lower his weapon a fraction though, so a point in her favor.

"Why are you here?" He said bluntly. Okay, good Gwen could work with that. She didn't mince my words either.

"I don't want you to die tomorrow. This camp is suffocating me lately and I need someone who isn't brainwashed to talk to."

Ok, maybe "brainwashed" was coming on a little strongly. But lately things had become unbearable-even Reyna was becoming a jerk. Her own way of dealing with her feelings about Jason's absence. Gwen saw suspicion and then relief flicker on his face before settling onto a neutral mask. He was far too open for this place.

Percy sighed. "Thanks for the vote of confidence. I'm starting to think Lupa is going to throw me into the lions pit."

"We don't have any lions here," she answered seriously, "But she might feed you to her wolves.

"Well that makes me feel loads better," he said, putting away his sword, plunging us into darkness. "Any other pieces of advice?"

This time Gwen caught the sarcasm coloring his tone. "Look it's not like they have handbooks for this Percy. Just make sure you're prepared for anything. Most likely you'll have to survive some type of combat. Make your opponent bleed a lot, the crowd likes things like that." Sbe recited, remembering her first time in the gladiatorial arena. She didn't remember the transgression, only the resulting punishment.

Fighting a cyclops when you're eleven and just had your first period isn't fun.

Gwen had also discovered her ability to drive opponents' crazy, so she guessed it wasn't all bad.

Oh wait, Percy was talking again. Her drowsiness was making it hard to focus. "Right. Make it nice and bloody. I'm guessing don't die is next."

"I thought you could've figured that out yourself, new guy." Gwen forced herself to smile and not be annoyed. She was always giving Reyna a hard time about being such a hard ass, but Gwen guessed she didn't notice her own zero tolerance for humor that had developed. Running drills and sieges everyday could do that to a girl.

He yawned, bringing her own sleepiness rushing to the front. "It was, um, nice meeting you, Gwen. But do you think next time you could bring me some blue soda. It's part of being the wine-guy's daughter, right?"

"I don't do requests. Sorry. Good night and good luck, new guy, I hope you don't die."

Gwen escaped back out of his window, but this time she was fighting to keep the smile off her face. Gwen knew it was his exhaustion talking and incredibly cheesy, but she found it oddly cute.

((()))

The shadows drew closer to him, eager to greet their Prince, who was much kinder than their lord, visiting a lot more. His lip twitched as he tried to contain his laughter. Warping to new locations via shadow travel was tiring as hell, but a lot easier than going the same distance physically. It also tickled, but Nico admitted that to no one.

Well, he might ask Percy if the water had a similar effect on him. It was his cousin's element, and surely it tickled him because of that very reason because that would mean Nico di Angelo was _not _ticklish. If anyone found out...Annabeth and Thalia morphed into hideous monsters with evil grins, as they chased him down threatening to tickle him to death.

He shuddered and focused on his destination: Camp Half Blood, in Montuak, New York. Being specific was important. One time he was really hungry and dazed and confused as a consequence, and thought "let's get some Chinese at New York" and ended up in China. On the plus side, his chow mien was authentic.

The darkness hugged him closer and he let himself fall into its tender embrace. Stark cold. Falling. And then zero sensation as he crossed through the deeper reaches of the underworld, and emerging in the Montuak cemetery. Warping to a place under death's jurisdiction was far less draining. The gravestones were actually clean, at least from his vantage point. It was nice that the dead hadn't been forgotten here.

One double scoop of chocolate ice cream, a conversation with a confused ghost, and one really lost pizza delivery guy later brought him to camp.

Immediately, Nico knew something was up. Had someone died? That might explain the somber mood. His father's palace was less depressing and tear-inducing. Nico scanned the grounds for Annabeth or Percy, the only people he really considered "family" aside from his sister and father. Deciding to try the Athena cabin first, he snuck around quietly and peered inside the window, feeling a bit like a stalker or peeping tom.

The lights were off and only the moonlight illuminated the room-well, what made it past the thick clouds. It was hard to tell what was going on inside. Were they asleep? Awake and holding a secret strategy powwow? Nico knew little of the inner workings of the Athena cabin.

"Annabeth isn't in there." He jumped and turned around to see the tired face of Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

She continued on, as if Nico wasn't spying on fellow campers. "It's good that you're here now. You need to be informed."

"Informed? I already know we've been cut off from the gods." Rachel shook her head and grabbed his hand, dragging him toward the Big House. He quickly got over his surprise that she was holding his hand. Her unusually worried expression was what did it.

"You need to see Chiron, I might not be able to explain all of this right."

((()))

**Ok, so here it is guys! For those interested, yes the next chapter is Percy's test. Did anyone have a favorite scene or line? Anything I could improve on? **

**2/4/11**


	5. Chapter 5

**I was floored by the number of reviews guys. :) Anyway, I wasn't gonna put this up til Tuesday or Wednesday, but I'm gonna be way busy this week for school. So I wanted to give y'all one last update. I won't have time to update or anything until Saturday or Sunday.**

Chapter 5

Snickering. Whispered bets. I had a feeling that this wasn't much different than any other camp hazing, except for the man-eating wolves and gladiator wannabes.

I remembered Gwen's quick words of advice she'd given me last night which had amounted to little more than common sense-don't die. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to make it gory enough for the crowd full of blood-lust. But pleasing them went hand in hand with living and dying wasn't on my to-do list.

Reyna herself had come to escort me from my room to the arena, and I had the feeling it was a big deal. Like I should be honored by the privilege. The place where I was to fight-because there was no doubt about my fate at this point-was picked up straight out of a movie with minimal differences. I was in a freakin' colosseum. Bleachers two stories high encircled me behind a ten foot high barricade of stone two feet thick.

There were four gates total each facing a cardinal point: north, south, east, west. But my gate, the east gate, was the only one serving as an entrance. I got the feeling the other three lead to cages full of monsters that would love to rip me to bits.

I was waiting for the bars to be raised so I could enter. The crowd was loud but it was impossible to make out what they were saying. Just a mass of noise. All I had was my magical sword pen, Riptide, and any latent fighting skills. I had some muscle-nothing overly buff-but I hoped that meant I had monster fighting experience and not that I was a football star.

And then a hush fell. I knew without peering beyond the bars that Lupa was in the arena. No one else could impose silence so rapidly without question.

_"We have a challenger!"_ She boomed and I could feel the tension mounting. The anticipation was practically palpable. _"Normally when another of Roman Blood enters the house, they are no more than _a _pup. We have a young wolf instead."_ People started talking again, expressing pure disbelief. The concept of me baffled them. _"Simply ingesting divine food and divine drink will not suffice. I will test him myself to see if he is worthy. Come, Perseus Jackson! Come! Let us see if you will conquer or die."_

With her challenge issued I heard a crank and the bars creaked slowly, rising steadily to the top. Swallowing, wishing I had a glass of water, I stepped forward into the scrutiny of the spectators.

They began to murmur again, probably talking about how pathetic and hopeless I looked. I thought about looking for a friendly face in the crowd, but my closest friend here was Gwen. Insane girl who broke into my room. I decided not to bother. Lupa silenced them with a look.

Realizing that I was to make the first move, I tried to appear more confident than I was and pulled out my pen. Before I could feel foolish, I uncapped it letting Riptide flare to life. I felt my body settle into a stance that wasn't too grounded-I could move at a moments notice-but stable enough that I wouldn't topple over easily. I would let Lupa come to me.

I swore she gave me a wolfish grin before charging. Nothing fancy, just a headlong dash straight towards me. Some part of me felt insulted. Like a matador, I simply waited to the last possible moment and dived to the right. But she wasn't a stupid bull and quickly pivoted. I swerved away and tried to catch her leg with my sword but failed, getting the breath knocked out of me as she clipped me.

Ignoring the jeers, I was back up on my feet in moments and this time I was changing tactics. Lupa was too swift an opponent for me to merely dodge and hope I got lucky. No, offense was my best bet here. She waited ten feet away expectantly. Her silver eyes bore into me, like I was a puzzle she couldn't solve, or maybe just a thorn in her paw she couldn't pry out.

I ran forward, veering off to my left, jabbing my sword near her neck. At the same time she tried to rip out a chunk of my face.

Both of us failed. I merely grazed her in my hurry to duck out of her paw's range.

Riptide firm in both my hands I bashed the hilt against her chest, pushing her away from me. Snarling she ripped my weapon away from me and tossed it across the arena. She decked me with her paw again, but this time she didn't miss.

I groaned as she ripped my shirt to ribbons and hit my chest. Then the shock sank in. Why wasn't I squirting blood everywhere? I wasn't unharmed-already a nasty deep bruise was forming-but my skin should have been torn clean open. Was this a demigod thing?

Lupa also seemed taken aback, but shook it off. "Get up, Perseus. Is that all you have?" I bit back a moan and forced myself back up. Her taunt energized me.

Riptide was twenty feet behind me. Lupa was merely five. Retrieving it would be a no go. My mind raced as I ran through my options, my eyes scanning the arena for anything useful. The floor was nothing but dirt. I coughed and rubbed the dust from my eyes and suddenly had an idea. Fairly obvious, but good enough for now.

I feinted a stumble and let her get closer to me, filling my fists. One with sand, the other gripping a rock. Two foot away-cutting it close-I sprang up and flung the dirt in her eyes. Before she could recover I brought down the rock on her skull. _Crack!_

Deathly silence reigned_._

And then the crowd become a mad frenzy of rioters.

((()))

"Chiron, whats going on? Where is Mr. D?" Nico had his arms crossed, looking like a small soldier in his aviator jacket. "Never mind, he's probably been recalled."

The centaur's horse half gave away his anxiety. His tail swished as he gave the thirteen year old a smile. "Very astute. Yes, Zeus has had all the gods and goddesses come back to Olympus."

"Why? And where is Annabeth?"

"She is gone. Annabeth just dropped off some new campers, but I'm afraid you've missed both groups."

Nico waved his hand dismissively. "I don't care about some new campers." He stared at Chiron, wanting answers. "Tell me the truth. Rachel sent me here to you."

He knew it had to be serious if she-the oracle-couldn't just tell him herself. Maybe dire. Chiron looked all of his three thousand years for once. Nico's stomach dropped.

"Percy is missing, Nico. Annabeth went on a quest to find him two days ago."

"What? Percy's missing?" Nico felt his temper flare, and also felt fear-fear at something that was powerful enough to subdue his cousin and capture him and fear for Percy's safety-what if the son of Poseidon was harmed? No one else gave a damn about him, not like Percy did. Annabeth was too busy loving Percy and designing Olympus and Bianca was dead and had abandoned him in life.

Chiron only nodded with solemn brown eyes. "Was he on a quest?"

"No. I hoped that when the Titans fell, things would be over, but the final chapter had yet to begun."

Great. Some mumbo-jumbo that meant the centaur had the answers but wouldn't give them to him. Nico wouldn't show his hand yet. Chiron must have either swore on the River Styx or he didn't trust him with the information. Nico suspected the former. Chiron didn't hate him simply because of his parentage or because death clung to him, he was simply too good a teacher for that kind of bias.

If he couldn't find the answers hear, he could learn the truth from the dead.

((()))

_"Stop!_ Stop!" The voice boomed out at the crowd. But everyone was thrown into full blown chaos and turmoil, seeing their great leader struck down by some _stranger_. Someone who didn't belong. It was an _insult_. _"I said _halt!"

Every Roman froze. Reyna, blue eyes blazing, stood over Percy and inch away from braining him, like he'd attempted to do to Lupa. A ring of spectators surrounded her, frozen, some with mouths open mid-scream, others with arms raised, preparing to pelt him with something, anything. Sticks, rocks, shoes. The chant that had possessed everyone was a simple four little word, and like most, it was tainted, frowned upon.

_Kill._

The catch was, Lupa wasn't dead. Like her counterpart, she was immortal. Lupa wouldn't fade until she lost her urge to mother. She stood, perfectly healthy with no evidence to show for her short bout with Percy. The wolf radiated something like a mix of pure disgust and just a hint of anger.

_"Interrupting mid-battle! I taught all you better. What you've done is dishonorable. Have you no faith in me?"_

Several of them hung their heads, or looked away. Only Reyna held her gaze defiantly. Lupa's fur bristled dangerously, her whole body quivering with anger just contained.

_"I would not go down in batte so easily."_ She spat. _"Dismissed. Head to your houses and stay there."_

No one wanted to move, or be the first caught breaking away, but they also didn't want to be the one to draw her ire for disobeying. After five tension filled seconds, a house commander broke off purposely and the rest of his house followed naturally. The remaining demigods gained courage from the act and soon scattered in a controlled manner.

Percy was still on the ground, but no longer dazed, watching Reyna raptly. Her face had frozen in a twisted mask of cold anger.

Lupa trudged forward, tail wagging, but she was in no mood to play. _"Girl," _she growled, _"what do you find so hard to understand about dismissed?"_

"He struck you." She finally answered, back still turned on the auburn wolf.

But Reyna did relent, backing away from the boy who, in her eyes, had shamed her mentor. Percy watched her warily for a trick before scrambling to his feet, dusting off his shirt. He looked around the arena for his fallen weapon, but to his surprise felt the weight of the pen in his pocket. He shook his head and then stopped dizziness overwhelming him. A headache was imminent.

Reyna walked off stiffly and Lupa watched her go, already planning the tongue lashing she would recieve for her behavior.

((()))

Gwen was unsettled and paced the hall of her house; no one was here to witness her loss of control for she had no siblings to speak of. Her bare feet slapped against the polished wood and she planted her left foot and pivoted, stalking to the other end of the hall.

What Percy had done out there was…unexpected. She hadn't made a plan for this situation. In fact, most scenarios involved failure at best, being eaten at worst. Only one or two chances ways of success she had prepared for. Even those had been haphazard flimsy things. Gwen dealt with insane people not strategy and logic.

This guy, he was not supposed to brain Lupa. After that act, Gwen didn't think that Lupa would be angry-anyone talented enough to best her in a mock bout was automatically placed in a numbered legion regardless of attitude or other factors she didn't know about-the problem lay in the other Romans. Sure, once they got over it, the Mars house would be the first in line to befriend such a powerful person. The act would garner respect, if he wasn't lynched for it.

But, wouldn't that work in her favor? If the others treated him as a pariah, Percy would naturally come running to her, the most non-judgemental person here.

The daughter of Bacchus grinned. She would need some intel, but that wouldn't be a problem.

"Dakota," she whispered. "I need you."

((()))

**So how was the test? Writing fight scenes, or any type of action-y stuff is something I'm not too confident about. Too much detail? Not enough? If anything bothered you, tell me. Anything that you liked and you want to see more of, tell me. I know at least twenty of y'all are gonna read this, and can answer. ;) I want to get better so don't be shy if you see something I need to work on. **

**2/6/11**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is! You guys surprised me. At first I only had like 2 reviews and was really bummed, but as the week went on, the comments trickled in until I got to 8. :) So thanks once again! And I big shout out to Astoria Goode for patiently beta-ing, kicking my ass in grammar and such.**

Chapter 6

Things were different now. Smell sharper. Hearing emphasized. Sight not weaker, but different. Less color, more movement.

He was young. Dakota had joined Lupa only months ago after perishing during the Titan War.

Trading two legs for four. Light skin for dark fur. Human for wolf. The only thing he missed was Gwen. Her laugh, the way it rose and fell, a rising crescendo as the tension peaked and then fading as the passion passed. Her hair, like candlelight and blood, drawing him like a hopeless moth to the flame. He missed everything.

But though his love had died with his life, Dakota found he was more useful to Gwen as wolf than he had ever been as a human. Wolves made excellent spies.

'Gwen.' He couldn't speak, not yet. Most campers remained silent when they joined the pack, preferring to speak only with their brethren, but learning to share thoughts with demigods wasn't forbidden. Just uncommon. But somehow she could read him and when that failed settled for yes no questions and guesses.

"Dakota." She murmured, joy lacing her voice. Gwen wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his chocolate fur, inhaling deeply. He whined. She was happy to see him, yes, and he was likewise glad to see his friend, but Dakota didn't have to be a wolf to sense the anxiety hidden in her voice. Her tense posture screamed of worry.

Gwen gave him one last squeeze and let him go with a sigh. Her whole frame seemed to deflate with that one simple gesture and she sat down on the floor without preamble. "We have a problem." he was about to give her a look, 'Of course they had a problem. That's why he was here!' but she held out her hand, cutting him off. "It has to do with a new camper. You might have heard of him."

He cocked his head, now fully interested. It wasn't often Gwen spoke of the other campers other than to complain or express worry about Reyna becoming a stone figurine.

"His name is Percy Jackson. Full name Perseus."

'A Greek name?' Strange. And when the name rolled off her tongue, he shivered lightly at the power that washed over him. All campers were taught that names were sacred and held power, but couldn't understand fully like the wolves and other creatures tied more intimately to the gods. 'Percy is important.'

Gwen read his basic intentions. "You think he will be granted a quest."

He shrugged. It was up to the fates, and more expressly, Lupa. Gwen gave him a hard look, one that authors in novels ever seemed to describe correctly. It held the intensity of a glare, but was softer and lacked the anger. Look and stare were too vague and soft, suggesting a dazed staring off into space of a day dreamer.

The point was, he bowed under the gaze and relented.

'Yes.'

"I want to be on it." She said decisively.

It made his stomach turn. Numerous reasons. First and foremost was the protective instinct only enhanced by his animal state. What if she was trapped somewhere or harmed or worse killed, because she was on a stupid quest and he wasn't allowed to intervene because of divine law? Jealousy also roiled in him, setting fire to his veins. He growled before he could stop himself.

Gwen smiled, misunderstanding, and patted his flank. "Don't worry Dakota, I'm a big girl now. Can slay big scary monsters and everything."

He shook her off and stood. Dakota pushed his rump into the air and let his chest brush the floor, stretching his muscles in the form of a play bow. He then straightened and butted Gwen on the leg, licking her hand once.

"Don't tell me you want to chase sticks."

Dakota rolled his eyes. 'I'm your eyes and ears, remember?' He sighed. Sometimes Gwen could be so ridiculous. But then she crouched down, kneeling in front of him scratching him behind the ears.

"Ok, do you think you can sniff out his godly parent for me? And any other info you can get is bonus."

A gave a soft curt bark. This would be the easiest thing he'd done for Gwen so far.

((()))

I think I was sweating bullets. Was that even possible? The salty drops of perspiration didn't magically solidify into metal so I guess I wasn't. Ugh. Why was I being so literal?

Probably because, as I said, I was sweating bullets and even a little scared. I had a feeling that in the past I'd faced down things way worse than a mob of pissed off Romans and a cranky wolf nursing a headache (that I'd inflicted myself) but I knew at least Lupa wasn't that mad, or she would have let the kids stone me to death. On second thought, she might have been planning something worse. I gulped and tried to calm down, taking note of our surroundings.

After Reyna had stopped digging her knees into my ribs, I was quick to follow Lupa as she led us out through secret tunnels underneath the arena. It made my skin crawl, and I was overwhelmed by a strong sense of de ja vu. I tried to grasp it and bring it closer so I could remember some of my past but I had no such luck. The harder I tried, the harder the invisible guy with the hammer slammed the spike into my head.

I decided to let it go. Not that I couldn't handle the pain but I couldn't do that and concentrate enough to follow my guide at the same time. And given my guide's savage ways, I decided not to draw her ire. Girls were deadly on their own. Add a wolf to the equation and you were infinitely screwed.

The whole thing stank of old blood. I wasn't a son of Hades, or at least I didn't think so, but I could sense that many things had met their end here, probably violently. I couldn't see much because only a few shafts of light managed to make it down here, but I was kind of glad. At least I would miss the blood stains. Body parts. Whatever might be lurking down here.

When we finally emerged, I had never been so glad in my life to be surrounded by trees. They blocked out the skies, like skyscrapers.

"Am I going to die? Because if I am I'll take my phone call now."

I had the nagging suspicion someone was following me, making a Lupa-Percy-stalker train with a mystery caboose. That only heightened my paranoia. Being alone in the woods with a monstrous wolf is never a good idea, just ask Little Red Riding Hood or any other demigod.

Lupa stopped and turned her head to face me, eye-to-eye, her lip curled. _"Shame I didn't get to eat you, Jackson."_

"I wouldn't taste too good." I blurted, still on edge, not quite relaxed. I was jittery like someone had shot my veins full of coffee. "Probably why the monsters haven't got me yet."

We were back at the ruins. Still creepy as ever, but a little sad. Where charred wood and blackened stone sat crumbling, a cabin had once stood, a place for people to live. A family. It made me wonder about my own family. Did I have a mother and father out there, worried about me?

_"But now I have a new lackey. Demigods can go places my wolves can't."_ She continued, ignoring my outburst.

And can open doors. I thought but snapped my mouth shut before I could sink myself into deeper shit. "What would you want with an amnesiac? Reyna barely explained anything. All I know is that something is wrong. I don't belong here." And as soon as I put it into words, the truth of it really sunk in and struck me. I guess I had avoided saying it out loud to avoid making it stick. Being the misfit wasn't fun to admit.

_"You are right on both counts. However, having a demigod that reported directly to me, and only to me, would be useful. Even the most loyal of my pups have other responsibilities to tend to; their house, their legion. Sometimes I am put on the back-burner."_ I got the feeling that she didn't like that. _"Trying to add you to the ranks of my legions would be a mess. Easier to avoid it all."_

Lupa wasn't asking my permission. The problem was, I frankly could care less about her camp. I wasn't an unfeeling person nor the type to turn my back on someone in need, but attaching myself to Lupa and her camp felt like abandoning my old life. Family, friends, real people that actually cared about me. I at least needed to rediscover my identity.

"What about my missing memory? I can't leave any family or friends I might have wondering about me."

_"To them, you might as well be dead."_ She said harshly. It wasn't mean or even petty. Lupa was just being ruthless and cold. Above all, truthful, as painfully as it stung.

That didn't mean I couldn't be stubborn. "Would you abandon one of your charges?" I countered, "Leave them in danger and not even try to get back? I thought wolves were all about loyalty."

_"If it were in their best interests. Safety is more valuable than hurt feelings."_

What was she saying? My friends were better off separated from me, thinking a monster had ate me? "Is this a trap? Am I bait or something?" They were just wild words, but with a sinking feeling I realized it must be the truth; Lupa gave me a solemn look, the most sympathetic I think I'd ever see her.

_"You are alive. That should make your friends happy. Your friends, if they don't come here, will remain among the living, something that you, Perseus Jackson, would die for to make sure it doesn't change. Should you not be happy then? Or can you not take separation?" _Lupa snarled and barked, emphasizing her point. _"I didn't take you for a selfish person."_

I found it hard to swallow. But I couldn't argue with the truth. And I wasn't so immature as to deny it. My heart ached, but wasn't broken. My pride was stung, but not taken.

Shutting my eyes, I forced myself to find that calm that was normally so easy for me to find. Not a nonfidgety-sitting-still calm, but an emotional one. Even if I fell into turmoil, as long as I was grounded I could resurface and take a breath of fresh air. I soothed my frayed nerves with the bitter knowledge that my friends were safe though I couldn't see them. Composed, I opened my eyes and nodded.

Lupa watched me, taking my measure; how tough was I?, could I handle the job? I think she knew I wouldn't back out of the deal or doubted my sincerity. She was just watching me, like a predator that had encountered a different kind of prey-one that fought back, might even be a rival. Something about me puzzled her and her silver eyes were trying to unravel me, as if that might give her the answers she was seeking. Lupa just wanted to understand.

I could relate; lately, everything seemed so confusing and made no sense. I had a feeling even before all of this I hadn't been an A student.

Lupa appeared finished with her study of me, and turned her back on the ruins. _"Then it is done."_

((()))

**So how about that for originality? I've seen him been promoted to leader automatically, or made part of the first legion, and I wanted to try something else. Good move, bad move? I like writing the last scene, its so easy to write Percy, most of the time. Did I hit the mark, or was he horribly OOC? And how were Gwen and the others? Happy V-day guys!**

**2/12/11**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I guess you can thank Astoria Goode for this update, even if she hacked my profile :( haha, Also, for those of you who were confused-last chapter Percy basically pledged himself to Lupa. I wouldn't go as far as to say he's a slave, but he is definitely subject to whatever she says. And I'm not gonna stop the "((()))" because the first thing they drill into your head at newspaper is CONSISTENCY!**

Chapter 7

I had just missed the new campers, and Nico, according to Chiron. Bleating anxiously, I wondered about Percy's whereabouts. When I first heard the news of my best friend's disappearance, my first action had to be use the empathy link I had established between us three years ago.

Faint, murky, and blocked. The only thing I could be sure about was the he wasn't dead, and very far away. And one of the gods or something older had a hand in this; they were the only ones powerful enough to cut off an empathy link, especially between close friends.

Since I was Lord of the Wild now in Pan's steed, I sent out as many dryads as possible to scour the country and asked Tyson to talk to the ladies of the sea. With only a week's notice, it was the best I could manage.

Everyone was down at camp (not that I expected any different) and even Thalia's tree looked a little depressed, despite the gleaming Golden Fleece. Annabeth, gods, she had to be the one hurting the most of all. I had to find her. It would be impossible to cheer her up, given her insanely close bond to him, but I had to try to help her and remind her she wasn't alone, even if it seemed like her whole world had collapsed.

And really, hadn't it? I thought privately. If I had lost Juniper...devastated wasn't strong enough a word.

Blue skies, not a cloud in sight and the sun beat down with gentle rays. A cruel trick of the weather. I found Annabeth sitting down by the beach, her feet in the sand. The waves washed over her toes and she was lost, but not in thought, rather a lack of thought. Numb. Emotions were something I picked up on easily, and she had hers tightly locked away, but I could feel the dark feelings leaking out. Pain, anger, sorrow, bitterness. Maybe grief. They bombarded me, one after another, making them difficult to name.

"Hey, Annabeth." I said gently, sitting down beside her. A quick glance confirmed that she hadn't budged from my arrival or subsequent greeting. Her eyes were riveted on something else, straight ahead. I knew I had no words that she wanted to hear, so instead I copied her actions.

I saw the sunlight interacting with Poseidon's realm. The sea glittered as the light danced among the waves. It was a nice view. On any other day it would have been beautiful, even romantic. But I hadn't come here for the scenery. I comforted Annabeth the only way I could, by just letting her be and sharing my grief with her.

We had a long moment of silence for Percy, that stretched on for a long while.

A sniff. At first I thought I was imagining the sound, but then I heard it again, faint compared to the crashing waves. Annabeth, who I'd seen stab a cyclops in the foot at age seven without flinching, who had helped vanquish the Titan lord last summer, who was the bravest girl I knew, was crying. She wasn't sobbing (she was too controlled and proud for that), but tears rolled down her cheeks at a swift pace, soaking her shirt.

"He's gone." Annabeth choked out. For her, that was impossibly hard to admit. "Oh gods Grover, he's gone. Wh-what if he doesn't come back?"

I couldn't lie to her, but I had enough to tact to know complete brutal honesty wasn't the best tactic. So I settled for something vague, that was technically true.

"Percy would never stay separated from you willingly. He's alive, out there somewhere."

"It's time for archery," she said weakly, wiping the tears from her face, along with any sign that she had been crying. Her face settled into a blank mask. "Let's go, goat boy."

((()))

Nico was on his own, again. That was fine. Most of his life (that he remembered) was spent alone, without help from others. This was nothing out of the ordinary.

He had the company of the dead, after all.

But this wasn't a pleasant chat, no he was summoning on business. The son of Hade's had grown in his power; no longer was it a requirement to give offerings to someone the dead from the Fields of Asphodel, merely a courtesy. Higher level spirits did still merit food though. Nico decided to start small, to conserve his energy.

Sitting cross-legged in the cemetery, he shut his eyes and focused. Tommy Guena. Tommy Guena, he called drawing out the spirit slowly. Once he was lured to the edge, snatching him was laughably easy.

"Hey! What kind of joke is this?" The teen demanded. He looked around, then saw that he was floating in front of his own tombstone. "Ooh damn. What do you want?"

Tommy Guena. Blond wavy hair, that fell into place-the perfect kind of natural messy-without the teen even trying. Clear blue eyes, that Nico imagined the girls in Aphrodite's cabin would coo over and call dreamy.

Contrary to his Mr. Quarterback appearance, Tommy wasn't all that popular in life. He was too odd, too blunt, always on the fringe. Never in the group but not out either.

This son of Apollo would serve him greatly.

"I want you to tell me all you know about the comings and goings of the gods. You're my new spy."

He frowned, clearly not on board with his plan. "Why would I do that? The gods don't visit your dad, and I don't see why they'd _want _to."

"Don't make me send you to the Fields of Punishment," Nico scoffed. He had the upper hand, and it was important that Tommy didn't think he could stay in the world of the living without him. As it was, Tommy just crossed his arms stubbornly.

"What's so important that you need _me _for it?"

Nico sighed. "My cousin is missing. Maybe you've heard of him? Percy Jackson."

The shock on the cocky son of Apollo's face almost made up for the fact that Percy was gone.

((()))

"Is he like, a spy?" Were the first words to slip from Katie Thomson's mouth. The daughter of Venus blushed at her lack of decorum, but also because spies were totally _hot_. But that would totally piss Reyna off, even though she was from a disrespected house as well. She thought she should lay off. _'Angry that mother didn't smile on her romance with Jason.'_

_"No." _The daughter of Mercury said firmly, in a warning tone that left no room for argument. Katie knew it was just pride talking. Reyna had been his escort and now that he'd totally fucked up it made her look bad.

The council meeting was off to a great start. Katie and Reyna were there of course, along with Sirena, a daughter of Trivia, Markus, a son of Mars and Mitch, a son of Apollo. For whatever reason, Gwen was late. Katie frowned. She liked to gossip with Gwen or Sirena when Reyna wasn't listening. Much harder to do with only Sirena here.

Sirena was rapping her fingers against the table everyone was seated at impatiently. Tatatatatatatap. She pushed a black piece of hair away from her face and opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Mitch, the curly-haired blond. "How do you know? It seems pretty suspicious."

"I agree," Sirena added, though she shot him an annoyed look, "all of this is in a bad light, at best. A guy _our _age shows up, claiming amnesia? No one is that clueless or stupid."

"I think he was planted here." Markus said gruffly.

Reyna frowned and some part of Katie, the mean selfish part, was smug at her misfortune. It payed to have allies. Allies who would be on your side even if your argument held no logic and could be blown away by the flimsiest wind. Flirting useless? Pah! It gave her information.

Mercury's daughter huffed and looked as if she wanted to fling her hands in the air. "He appeared as soon as Jason disappeared. Surely there is some connection." She insisted.

"Maybe they were switched," Katie suggested offhand. It was random, completely trivial and off task and oh so _typical _of her to say.

It was also the truth. Mitch and Sirena starting squabbling right after about how they could be switched. The camp had magical protections that would make Trivia or Hermione jealous. Lupa had the power to open and close them, but why would she send away her Beta?

"It must have been a god." Reyna concluded hoarsely.

Markus gave the idea some consideration. "Alright Reyna, Katie," he said nodding to each in turn. "If they were switched and a god did it, assuming we can figure out which one took them, where did Percy come from and where did Jason go? We are the only camp for demigods."

Everyone was silent. He was right. Even if their theory was correct, they had no idea where the son of Jupiter had been sent.

((()))

My first task as Lupa's new go-to guy had just been given to me. Killing some badass monster? Saving a camper? Retrieving a magical item? No, no, and again, _no_. Instead, I got to play messenger boy. It was like in junior high when kids passed notes, except I was the note and Lupa wasn't a girl with a crush. To be honest, I wasn't sure if it was more degrading or embarrassing.

I mean, here I was, the guy everyone hated on sight, because I had managed to get in a lucky blow, someone who was because of that "unnaturally strong". Or maybe just a cheater with more tricks up my sleeve than a magician. The point was, I wouldn't be making friends anytime soon and I would have to venture through the camp, with only Lupa's authority as protection.

Was it just me, or was I being followed? It was a nagging persistent feeling, a prickling on the back of my neck, and finally I was unable to stand it. Against my better judgement, I glanced back over my soldier, expecting some disgruntled Roman to brain me with a stone, but nothing was there. Uneasy, I continued toward the pavillion where all the houses were.

The houses were all uniform, and at least on the outside, nothing was personalized. The only form of identification on the houses were the plaques on the doors. I approached the first house and squinted at the golden plaque but the letters just swam and gave me a headache. Something like 'Bccahus'. It was achingly familiar. If I could just rearrange the letters...Bahcucs...Bacchus! Gwen's dad. That made me feel a little better; Gwen was a bit off her rocker, but as far as I knew she bore me no ill will.

I raised my hand to knock and then hesitated. With irritation, I realized the feeling that I was being spied on was _stronger_. I wasn't scared exactly. My previous life was a mystery, but I had a vague knowledge of my past-nothing concrete, no specific people, but I knew who or whatever was watching me was a minor threat compared to other things. So I was just understandably wary, and vexed.

This time, I refused to spin around and hit the door a bit harder than I intended. I heard a clatter-something had been dropped-and then a bang and muffled curse. Suppressing a smile, I couldn't help but be amused as I pictured Gwen jumping up and knocking into a table or something, startled from the sound. The door swung open forcefully.

She was glaring, but her gaze lightened-just a degree-when she saw it was me. "Percy. Congratulations on not dying."

((()))

**I had drama this week, and not the cool kind. But thats okay, because I'll have my liscense soon :D As always, please let me know if you are confused, and what you liked, and what you didn't. And please tell me why not just "that sucks" although that hasn't really happened so far :)**

**2/19/11**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah, so it's been like two weeks, and I don't really have an excuse except for that life takes you by surprise sometimes. My weekend looked like it was gonna suck and be all things bad, but then it turned around at the drop of a hat and escalated to pure awesome. Probably the only reason I'm sharing this chapter. ;) Note: Gwen is narrating the first scene.**

Chapter 8

Public decorum, they called it. Bleh, excuse me while I puke on the son of Minerva who coined that term. Or, while I'm blaspheming, on Jupiter's sandles himself.

_Public decorum_ meant perfecting the art of bullshitting. I didn't mind that aspect of it, especially when it meant everyone was a damn good liar; in that sense we were _all _on equal grounds, no matter _what _house we reigned from.

But I hated the main part of it: never showing true emotion in public. Crying because your lover died, or say a best friend was blasted to hell? Nope, sorry, time for you to become wolf chow. The rule meant having a public face and a private face. Kind of like being in the closet, except instead of watching gay porn behind closed doors, you just got to take the stick out of your ass.

Ugh. I can't explain it right; no analogy comes to mind really, its just something that has to be experienced.

Anyway, Reyna had definitely been overcome with public decorum syndrone (pds). Once Jason disappeared, so did her soul. Everything that was great about the daughter of Mercury had soured.

"Daughter of Mercury" or maybe "Wanter of Jason". That was another thing that riled my nerves-section b of bulshitting-aka overuse of titles.

Don't get me wrong, my dad might be known for drunken revelry and his mad cult of women, and I loved a bit of headswelling praise and respect every now and then. But not at the cost of my name.

Some of the kids here? I don't even know who they are, beyond their lineage. "Daughter of...", "Son of...", whatever, it didn't matter. I can't even call some of the new arrivals-all preschoolers-by name. Even if I'd known their name, I doubted that they'd respond.

I had lost a lot of things to bullshit-half the camp was terrified of me for godsake!-or though I was a lunatic-both bad qualities for attracting friends. _Healthy _friends.

I had lost the only set of companions life would allow me. Reyna disappared in public decorum, and, well, Dakota just died. He was a wolf, and kind of living again, but when the former stuttering wreck of camp, who wasn't even human, was all I had to talk to, it was a sad day. Maybe I _was _going crazy.

Or maybe I was just a little lonely.

So when Percy flung open the door to my dome, I was almost excited, even happy. It wouldn't been better if I hadn't kicked the shelf (full of glorious _nothing_) and if Dakota had reported back before the boy wonder showed up, but I didn't need intel to make a fr-ally.

"Lupa wants you." He blurted out, dashing all hope of a social call. I hid my disappointment-faking was half my life here, after all.

Percy looked like he might blush, embarrassed for acting rude, or maybe for being informal, I guess. I decided to show some mercy. "Thanks for letting me know. But her messengers are usually a bit more furry." I added dryly, thinking of Dakota.

"Yeah, well thats my job now." He said awkwardly. He seemed let-down, possibly bitter. It wasn't hard for me to sympathise-Lupa had turned him into her drudge.

I thought about an attempt at small talk, but Percy seemed to have his mind on other things. Another time then. "It was nice seeing you again. If you're nice, I might get you a coke," I said teasingly, with a friendly wave. "The nearest house is Apollo, over that way." I pointed to the identical dome to my right. He would need all the help he could get in this place.

As soon as Percy was out of sight, I slumped down against the door with a sigh. I'd dodged the bullet, sort of, somehow. I didn't know what bullet, and why it was so essential that I dodge it, but I'd done it anyway. New kid, new chance, someone new to talk to. Maybe that wouldn't be so bad. Jason was gone-that chapter of my life was firmly closed-but maybe a new chapter had started?

I had trouble finding the open door though. That scared me. My father was not known as a stationary god, and was one that moved among the people. Bacchus was scorned by many, because he didn't give a damn what the others said and partied it up in Ancient Rome. And frankly, I could respect him for that, but right now I was cursing the restlessness of my blood, screaming for social interaction and chaos.

And that was when I heard the _thump_. The door rattled and made me bite my tongue as my head was jerked.

Grumpily I opened the door. "This better be damn _godly_, Dakota."

((()))

She was upset, more upset than his appearance warranted. Dakota thought about going back, but opportunities to just be with her, even if he was acting as a scout, weren't often.

What he'd smelled on the boy, that new demigod, Percy Jackson, stunned him. Made him feel unease and discomfort. Two similar things yes, but they were completely different. He'd followed him easily, though there had been a few near misses, and he smelled the demigod.

Not smell as humans did, hoping to pick up a fragrant perfume from a girl or flower, a sign of fresh baked food. Dakota scented. Sensed. Detected. He got more from inhaling the air around Percy Jackson than anything. Not the sight of him before Lupa, being given an honor, to act as a wolf despite his crippling humanity. Not his voice, pledging to be Lupa's eyes and ears, resigned and just a little sad. No, what tells him the truth about Percy Jackson is the way he smells.

First the stench of the underworld hits him, because that is closest to the surface. The scent of Lethe-pain, death, forgotten hopes and dreams, the end journey for most souls. It clogged his nose momentarily, for it was overpowering. Other scents came after, of the sea salty and briny, and of pegasi. Most faintly caught were the scents of home and a girl.

Power wafted off of him. Not physical power, but a power closer to a child of Venus, the realm of charisma. He was probably a leader, liked and respected where he came from. The scent of Percy Jackson was intoxicating. Like scenting a god.

Dakota wondered if Jason smelled like this.

Did all children of the eldest brothers give off such power?

There was no doubt. 'Percy Jackson is the son of the sea god.' A flick of the ears, a twitch of the tail and some uneasy whines later, and he had conveyed the idea to Gwen.

The news left her gaping, and flat on her ass. "Seriously. I thought the kid was special...but damn. How could a child of the eldest gods just be walking around and just...just _found?"_

'Careful. Starting to sound like me.' He barked, amused. He was really getting better at this wolf-talking stuff, based on her annoyed frown.

"Whatever, D-d-dakota." She mocked, but smiled in good humor. "So he's the real deal, huh?"

Dakota thought that was the understatement of the century, but let it go.

((()))

Poseidon was... not happy, to say the least. The oceans were turbulent and it took the will of his wife, Amphitrite, to calm him. When he discovered that Hera had stolen his son's memories right under his nose and sent him to the Roman camp, without even bothering to ask permission, his fury had been ignited. He was a bit tempermental, yes, as was the nature of the sea, but he didn't have the flair for drama that his younger brother had nor the deep-seated grudges of his elder brother.

It was no secret that Percy was his favorite mortal son of the century. So it was baffling exactly why Hera had gone behind his back. Part of the reason for his anger was her arrogance-that because she was married to Zeus, she was allowed to do whatever she like with his children. Poseidon frowned; the idea that another immortal had trespassed onto his territory was unsettling.

And now a council of the Olympians had been called. Hades, Zeus, Hera, and himself were seated together, and whoever had come up with that arrangement was rather foolish, he thought.

Athena, for once, would be in his corner, he knew. As much as a rivarly and distaste for one another they held, they were both indulgent to their mortal children, and the heart-broken Annabeth Chase was among one of the wisdom goddess's favorites. Hephaestus had always been a firm ally, and had no lost love for his mother, so that guaranteed another staunch supporter in his corner.

The war goddess's eyes held a dangerous gleam that for once wasn't directed at one of the male gods for their foolishness as the council was called to order. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Dionysus, Hermes, Aphrodite, Ares, Apollo, and Artemis were all gathered.

"Hera," He said coolly, surprised at his own control. His own temper hadn't been aggravated since World War II or possibly that mess with the Egyptian pantheon. "You have stolen my son's memories. And he was been sent to the camp of our Roman halves."

"We all know that, Barnacle Beard." Ares said hotly and Poseidon glared at his blasted nephew.

"It does seem an illogical course of action," Athena allowed.

Zeus frowned. Normally he was the one that had been slighted, one way or another. It was odd to be on the other side of things. On the recieving end at someones temper. Hades didn't count. He was always angry and bitter.

Hestia sat quietly. Typically she didn't speak at the meetings they held. But this, this was an exception she supposed. "You have sent him away from his home. He and Jason both."

"What a tragedy!" Aphrodite cried. "But oh, what a great drama this will make. A romance for the ages."

"The love between Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson is not why we have been called here." Artemis pointed out, irritated. She had no ill will to either of the heroes (even if Percy was a _man_) but she loathed to discuss any sort of romantic love. Especially if it concerned a maiden.

"The boy will be fine," Dionysus protested. "Always running about at camp, getting special attention for the dip he took in the Styx."

And over and over in circles they would go, continuing on to nowhere. Finally, having the patience no longer to tolerate this, Hera spoke.

"What I have done is a gamble. And," she cleared her throat, "I _may _have overstepped my bounds with the handling of your son. He...is not Jason. I'm not his patron."

Poseidon might have growled something like, "Of course he isn't!" but if he had, it was dutifully and promptly ignored. His younger sister continued on.

"However, we have been separated for far to long. We are family. We must stand together if we are to have any hope of surving the battle ahead of us."

The Queen of the Gods waited for any protest. But she knew that there was no real opposition. Her brother might have been angry, but once his pride calmed, would see that her plan had been the right gamble to take. And, she thought to herself privately, getting back at that cursed Chase girl was an excellent bonus.

((()))

**I've never written a Olympian god scene before, so I'd like to hear some feedback guys. Did you have a favorite line in particular? I accept all commnents, whether they are criticism or praise. **

**3/7/11**


	9. Chapter 9

**Just a quick FYI, the Roman Camp will encounter a god, sooner or later, but not until Jason, Piper, and Leo finish their quest, unless it is a private audience since the gods are supposed to be confined to Olympus. And don't worry, Percy is too busy for romance. ;)**

Chapter 9

Right now I was in a cramped room (which was driving me up the wall-there weren't even any windows!) flanking Lupa on her left side, with the right flank awkwardly open. No second in command then? Gwen, Reyna and about a half dozen others I didn't recognize were all seated at a rectangular table, which was taking up most of the room's limited space. Romans, I'd noticed, weren't big on interior design.

Lupa sat back on her haunches, like a giant dog. Like Mrs. O'Leary. Gah! I gripped the edge of the table and grit my teeth as someone poured hot metal into my eyes, straight to my brain. The colors all faded away and the room disappeared. Dimly, the part of my brain that was still working wondered feebly what I had done to bring this on. D...do..dog. It was just a struggle to form words, coherent thoughts. All I could string together was pain pain pain.

Five seconds later and the sensation of burning alive stopped.

_All that over a dog?_ I frowned. _Or at least the thought of one. Was Mrs. O'Leary my pet back home?_ Pets were the world to some people, but I just knew (prayed, hoped with my fingers crossed) that I wasn't like one of those crazy cat ladies. No, the importance of my dog had to be related to something else. People I had met or known.

I took a long deep breath and then realized everyone in the room was staring at me, excluding Lupa. Great, now everyone thinks I have seizures and spazz out from time to time.

Nothing like making a great first impression!

Straightening up, I tried to look as big as possible and more confident than I felt. If anyone saw through my bluff, no one called it. I just had a feeling that the moment any of the Romans spotted weakness they'd pounce, like wolves, and strip me to the bone.

"Did you want something?" I asked coolly, or at least I hope thats how I came off as.

Reyna stared at me, not even bothering to be polite. _Great, so much for a truce._ I grumbled, thinking of my first day here. To my surprise she said nothing. I would have liked it better if I didn't feel like she was trying to drill a hole into my brain.

I swept my eyes across the room, for anyone else I recognized, and saw Gwen. She had a thoughtful look on her face, and didn't seem to notice my prescence. Did her sudden dismassal bode ill for me? Maybe I was just being fatalistic...? Lupa had started the meeting by now.

_"Jason has been gone for two days now." _Hmm. This was news to me. But I guess when you're an amnesiac,_ everything _is news._ "In his abscence, we must carry on."_

I could tell that didn't make Reyna happy _at all. _She looked like she'd rather eat hot irons. I guess she wasn't big on forgiving and forgetting. I scanned the table to see if I needed to add anyone to my People Who Want to Kill Percy list. A striking girl with long black hair and vaguely Asian features and blue eyes was eyeing me with interest like she was thinking how much entertainment I could bring her. Okay...I didn't know whether or not to be creeped out or flattered.

Gwen, of course, was looking bored with the proceedings (I guess her philosopher moment was over) and rapping her fingers on the table. She looked annoyed, but when I caught her eye, she smiled. Automatically I returned the favor. It wasn't hard to be nice to the only person who'd been even remotely pleasant to me.

All the guys had varying levels of distaste on their face. Their expressions ranged from kinda peeved to violently murderous. Gods, I was just _not _having a good day.

Scratch that. _One _guy wasn't unbelievably pissed at me. He had dark black hair like mine, but unlike mine, it shined almost blue when the light hit it the right way. His expression was completely neutral. I guess he hadn't made his mind up about if he was gonna join his buddies and lynch me.

"Lupa! You can't do that. Jason isn't dead. Are you suggesting to replace him?"

Reyna objected right away. No surprise.

Privately, I wondered why she was so wound up. Obviously the Jason guy meant something to her. I stifled a groan. Had they been _lovers _or something?

The pretty Asian girl spoke up. "Reyna, everyone knows that its you. You've been acting as the leader for days." She glanced at her nails, looking for dirt I guess. I never really got why girls did that.

Alright, obviously topic number one was old news. So why were we even talking about it?

_"But we also have a new camper. Percy Jackson has proven himself to be worthy. We have come to an agreement. Some of you may already know, or inferred when you saw him call you to this meeting. But if you had any doubt, let me rid you of it now. Percy Jackson is mine. He will not stay in his godly parent's house. He lives with the wolves."_

Well that made me feel great. Made me sound like a new cat. Or puppy. But I didn't like the idea of being owned. It was too controlling. Confining. I remembered my earlier conversation (arguement) with Lupa. I remembered why I was doing this-for the unknown loved ones of my past. If I had any. Gods, that would suck if my supposed family and friends were nothing but a ruse to get me to stay here.

At this point, I don't think its necessary to tell anyone that Reyna had issues with this. Her face turned a deep shade of infuriated crimson and her blue eyes seemed possessed. In short, Reyna looked pissed off and scary. Angry girls were always a bad thing.

"What kind of insult is this? You give him this honor after he strikes you down in combat?" Reyna spat. The saliva flew from her lips and struck some unlucky blond kid.

Gwen's eyes, I swear, flashed. My mistake was meeting her eye to eye. I saw visions of grapevines strangling nonbelievers and men acting like animals. People going mad in a wine-tinted world. I'd never thought of Gwen as particularly dangerous, but clearly she could take care of herself. "Lupa was testing him. Are you challenging her judgement?"

That got more murmurs. I was happy that Gwen was sticking up for me, but she was also agitating an already tense group.

"That fight was a strike against her honor!" Reyna's composure was quickly slipping.

The room fell into silence. I saw people exchange uneasy looks but a few people were rolling their eyes. I wasn't sure which actions were more accurate. Was Reyna being a drama queen or had I really done some grave injury to Lupa's pride? Uneasy, I studied the crimson wolf from the corner of my eye. She seemed amused by the proceedings, but whenever her gaze reached the daughter of Mercury her good humor soured.

Ok, so it was just a temper tantrum. If Lupa had really been that insulted I'm pretty sure she wouldn't eaten me by now. From what people had said, she was honoring me, strange as it was, by letting me live with the wolves.

At last, someone spoke up. It was the boy with the dark hair from earlier. "I say we trust Lupa's judgment. As Reyna said, he was able to strike Lupa down. If he is that powerful, the best way to keep an eye on him is to keep him in the custody of the wolves." He said easily.

The Asian girl, who I noticed had a vague resemblence to the boy who had just spoken also chimed in.

"I agree. If we can't trust Lupa, we can't trust anyone."

After that, everyone agreed it was ok for me to crash ouside with the wolves.

I didn't know if that was a point for me or not. I wasn't exactly sure who was keeping the score and it was hard with the ADHD to have a running list of triumphs and losses.

Lupa declared the meeting over, and all I'd done was look like an idiot. At least I knew I could count Gwen as a friend-for now-and might look into the boy on the fence. He might be a potential ally. Something I was running short of, I realized. Everyone filed out, even Lupa, leaving me alone in the room.

Nice to know I was wanted.

((()))

Dinner was interesting. At first, I had headed towards the mess hall, located in the very center of the camp, but a white wolf stood in front of me blocking my way. She (something about her build and attitude made me think it was a she-wolf) was stubborn, and the more I tried to pass her, the greater the irritation in her brown eyes. Finally I gave up, realizing I wasn't going to get to join the rest of the camp.

"So what, I'm not allowed to eat? Is that my punishment for taking Jason's place or something?" I kicked a rock and glared at the ground. I knew that I shouldn't be getting in a foul mood so easily, but something about this place set me off.

I had been talking to myself more than anything, so I wasn't expecting the white wolf to talk back.

_"No young hero. Lupa-alpha holds you in great esteem."_ I gaped for a minute, but then shrugged it off. The Gr-_Roman _gods were real, and I'd already held plenty of conversations with Lupa. Why should this be any different.

I gestured at the pavilion where kids were sitting by godly parent, at the center of which held a great golden brazier. Before they ate, everyone was going and dumping the best cut of meat or freshed piece of bread into the fire. Making an offering to the gods, I realized. Somehow, I was familar with this. I had done this in the past.

"Then why can't I join them?"

She studied me, ears twitching occasionally at some unknown sound. _"Because, you are a wolf now. You live, sleep, and eat with us. Though I must admit it is rather unusual procedure."_ The wolf huffed and nibbled at her front leg. _Wolves get fleas?_ I wondered. Before I could continue that train of thought she added, _"And I didn't think you really wanted to join them. Why are you so insistent now?"_

That really was a good question. But I already knew the answer, even if I didn't want to admit it: I was lonely and feeling left out. But then again, going down there and trying to strike up a conversation with Reyna or deal with Gwen's ...oddness, wouldn't have made me feel better.

"I just don't understand why I'm here," I admitted. Not really sure why I was pouring out my soul to a random wolf, but if I was living with them, I guess I would need to learn to trust them. Build friendly relations and all that.

_"Because the gods willed it."_ She said simply.

"Er, thanks." Not really the reassurance it was looking for, but I wouldn't be able to stand it if she gave me pity. I wondered if wolves even _understood _the concept of pity.

The snow-colored wolf blinked owlishly and then began walking away. She stopped and looked back at me. _"Are you coming?"_

I kind of just stood there like an idiot-the only thing I'd seemed to be doing lately-and silently considered my options. If I tried to go down, and ya know, eat with actual people, I figured that would ruffle her fur, literally. And I wasn't anxious to find out if the other wolves were as vicious as Lupa. So as usual, I didn't really have options. My only choice was between following her or walking around aimlessly, and even then she might pursue me.

_"We don't have all day, young hero, or are you not hungry?"_

"I'm coming." Once we set off, I had to jog to keep up with the pace she set. "So, if I'm gonna be living with you guys for a while, can I at least get your name?"

At first I thought she was going to ignore me, like all the other girls in my life. But she did give me an answer without bothering to look back.

_"I'm Astoria."_

Weird name. But I could live with that.

We passed by the houses set up in two straight lines, like a group of soldiers. It was like a ghost town. Everyone was already eating. Something my stomach made me painfully aware of. After that, we were thrust into the woods. I hadn't realized it before, but almost the entire camp was a forest, with spaces cleared out for buildings. The biggest tree-free space was the arena, on the far east side of camp. We were heading the exact opposite way.

Astoria ran swiftly. The closer we got to our destination, the quicker her pace grew until I was flat out sprinting and praying to Hermes that I wasn't left behind.

Maybe twenty minutes had passed total when she finally stopped. We were in a small clearing in the woods. Except it was natural, and not manmade. That much I could tell. Nothing really set it apart (at least to me) from any of the other clearings in the world. Oh, and there were two dozen or so wolves strewn about.

Awesome.

Sarcasm, if you're a little slow.

I made sure to stick close to Astoria. I didn't see Lupa around, but then again, how much safety did she guarantee me? The other wolves didn't seem hostile or anything. They were just lazing about, either on rocks, or a soft patch of grass, or each other. Only a few lay alone. A dark brown wolf-smaller, and younger looking than the others-was by himself. I considered going over to him, but maybe he was being left alone for a reason. I decided to stay with Astoria until I got a feel for the place.

With the sun setting, the whole place was cast into a mix of oranges and pinks. It was beautiful but eerie. That was nature for ya.

The peace was shattered with Lupa's arrival. All of the sudden, it was like someone had flipped a switch in everyone. They went from solemn quiet creatures to excitable puppies. Lupa was surprisingly tolerant of all the whining, barking, and panting. She let them greet her for a few minutes before growling. I got the feeling that she wasn't angry, just requesting some space. Immediately all the wolves replied. But I could still see a few quivering.

That made me smile-I wasn't the only one who had a problem with staying still.

_"This is your new brother, Percy Jackson,"_ she intoned. I think she was projecting the thought aloud for my benefit. The wolves certainly didn't need it. They could understand her body language just fine._ "Treat him as any other. He will be the wolf that can walk among the camp for us, a liason between two groups, someone who can open doors."_

I couldn't help but wonder if she meant that last part literally or figuratively.

_"He is sturdier than most humans, and can deal with any of your rough housing. But be careful not to kill him,"_ she said in amusement, _"From this day forth he will eat, sleep, and run with us."_

Right now, every single wolf in the clearing was paying attention to me. I didn't know if it was a good thing, or a bad thing.

Later on, I would realize that it was the most normal part of my day.

((()))

**Alright guys, I only have on more "pre-written" chapter left, so updates might be longer from now on since I've caught up. It's spring break this week though, so I might get some writing in.**

**3/13/11**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeah, last chapter was a not-so-subtle shout out to my lovely beta Astoria Goode. And here comes potential gross things, but y'all should be fine. And the repercussions of Percy being Lupa's eyes and ears will be addressed in a later chapter, don't worry.**

Chapter 10

Eating raw deer meat is not fun. It wasn't cold. Actually it was really quite warm and bloody. Freshly killed deer. Yumm. The meat was tougher than the cooked stuff, and I was thinking about all the bugs and bacteria that were supposed to lurk in uncooked meat. Maybe this was another test of some kind. I shut my eyes and just focused on chewing as quickly and possible and swallowed the mush, trying to not think about what I was doing.

I opened my eyes to see every wolf watching me. I guess it wasn't everyday they saw a demi-god rip into some raw deer. Lupa, towering over the normal doggish-sized wolves, stalked over my way slowly. The other wolves made way for her as she passed, and quickly closed the gap behind her. I felt some bloody drool dribble down my chin but didn't dare make a move to wipe it away.

She lowered herself to the ground so that we were literally nose to nose. I could see my reflection in her silver eyes and right now I really wasn't looking my best. I straightened up automatically and stuck out my chest. Yeah, challenging the alpha probably wasn't the best idea but I couldn't stand looking that weak and pathetic in front of her. Something that might have been a glimmer of respect passed through her eyes, but it was gone before I could be sure.

_"Well done, Percy. You have proven you will do what it takes to survive with the pack."_

All the other wolves started making a ruckus, howling and running around. A few of the more daring ones ran up to me and nudged me with their snouts. Gradually, I relaxed and allowed myself to grin. They were celebrating, weren't they? Celebrating, in _my _honor. A warmth entered my chest, something I vaguely recognized as happiness and acceptance.

Out of nowhere, a fire popped into existence. It was just floating in the air, next to Lupa at her flank. The flames were a mix of blues and greens and whites. I could feel the intense heat from where I stood three feet away. I wondered how Lupa could stand it.

_"For you, young hero. We can't have you dying from trying to eat like a wolf."_

I was dumbfounded for a moment. Then it dawned on me: Lupa had conjured this magic fire, for me personally, so I could cook my food.

"Thank you." I said sincerely. It was the most grateful I'd felt since entering this camp.

A familiar snow-white wolf walked up to me. Her snout was a pinkish color, stained with blood.

"Hey Astoria."

_"There is still meat on my deer, if you would like some." _Her tail wagged slowly as I tried to decide what to make of her invitation.

I shrugged and went with it. "That'd be nice. Lead the way."

And that was how I spent my second night at the Roman Camp-eating roast deer on a stick with my new buddy, Astoria the Wolf.

((()))

Nico was seriously starting to get frustrated. Tommy was one of the most useless son's of Apollo he'd ever met, and he hadn't made any real progress in the past three days. The son of Hade's had gone anywhere that was even vaguely bad for demi-gods. Medusa's lair, a gang of cyclops in Detroit, a pit of dracaena, and even his Dad's home turf. The worst was probably braving the Sea of Monsters; just like his cousin feared flying, Nico wasn't ever comfortable at sea.

Every lurch of the boat or slighter bigger than normal wave nearly sent him into a panic attack. But maybe Poseidon was too busy, being worried about his son, or sensed Nico's good intentions and let him pass, just this once. The mortal he'd duped into sailing the ship for him didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary, at least. But maybe it was just the Mist.

Now, he was out in Texas, just outside of the sprawling mess that was Houston. Nico was thinking about visiting Mrs. O'Leary in the Underworld. Since Percy's disappearance, the poor hellhound had been distraught, and even the prospect of fetching monster bones couldn't snap her out of her sorrowful stupor. Chiron had sent her away from camp; the constant reminders of her owner only seemed to make things worse.

Nico frowned. This was the second time Mrs. O'Leary had been abandoned, though to be fair she could still visit Daedalus and Percy hadn't really had a choice in the matter, being kidnapped and all. That settled it for him; he was retrieving the friendly hellhound as soon as possible. Even a son of Hades got lonely at times and it would be less taxing to have Mrs. O'Leary shadow travelling them places.

"Cheer up, Corpse Breath." Thalia got up from where she'd been leaning against a tree, polishing her bow. Not that it needed it. Magic weaponry and all that.

Nico quickly gave a retort, shamelessly stealing his cousin's nickname for the punk-girl. "Why are you so giddy, Pinecone Face?" Despite himself, he grinned. Thalia was ok, even if she was a hunter, and her father was Zeus.

Nico wasn't expecting her to say that she had a long lost little brother. A full blooded brother. Zeus wasn't known for his commitment.

"We're headed back to camp. Chiron said he had more information for us, and that he knows where Percy is."

Well, that certainly changed things. He told Tommy to beat it for now, but stay close by in case he needed him for something. Nico was thankful that just Thalia had come, instead of bringing the full entourage of hunters. The group of jilted girls barely tolerated him, and only because Bianca had been his sister, and he was Thalia and Percy's cousin.

Off to Half-Camp Blood once more.

((()))

After I'd gotten my fill of venison steak, I thought we'd stick where we were for the night.

As usual, I was wrong.

Everyone was up, and ready to run. The sun had set by now, but it wasn't too hard to see even with all the towering pines-it was a full moon tonight. I turned into Astoria's shadow. I was at ease. Or as close to it as I'd ever be with the pack, but the only one I felt truly comfortable with was Astoria. Lupa was simply too powerful and intimidating to relax around.

We ended up back at the ruins. Which _really _made my skin crawl. I had begun to forget my unease, the feeling that I didn't belong, but it came back full force the moment I spotted the burned remains. I grew nauseous and my lower back tingled. I was about to see my dinner again. Astoria was nice enough to notice I'd stopped running and refused to enter the grounds. She let me lean against her until my dizziness and urge to spew subsided. I dug my fingers into her fur; she was the only thing anchoring me to the world right now.

Funny thing was, I had a feeling there was another fair-haired girl that had done that for me once.

"Go on," I muttered. "I'm fine now. Go dance with your friends."

She did the exact opposite and plopped down at my feet.

I glared at her.

Astoria barked.

"Whatever. I hope you know I'm not moving any closer to those ruins. They make me sick, literally." I thought about how important the area seemed to be to the wolves. "No offense," I added hastily. After all, she was in a prime spot to permanently disfigure me.

I didn't lose any body parts so I guess she excepted my shitty apology.

Eventually, I found a relatively soft piece of grass and nodded off. Of course, I couldn't just get some peaceful dream-free rest. Even with my memories gone, I knew that demi-god dreams were never normal and pretty much always spelled out some sort of doom. Depressing stuff, really.

So I was underground, and I recognized my surroundings, even though I had no memory of ever being here. I was in some kind of cavern filled with purplish back stalactites and stalagmites. At first I thought there was fog and mist everywhere, but then I realized the hazy clouds were people. Every time I tried to get a better look, they faded and their faces blurred. Eventually I figured out the best way to get a look at the vapor-figures was to study them out of the corner of my eyes.

Moaning and incessant chattering filled the cavern. The whole place was somber and I wondered when was the last time this cavern had heard a laugh. It was impossible to make out what the figures were saying. After a few minutes, it hit me. These people were _dead_. Spirits-souls, whatever you want to call them. These people weren't alive.

So I had to be in Hade's domain. I couldn't remember his Roman name. It was much easier to refer to things in their Greek form.

The people were parting now, like the Red Sea. I craned my head forward curiously. Whatever, or whoever, was making waves had to be major. I didn't think the dead were easily ruffled. A kid. He looked, maybe 3 or 4 years younger than me, so about 12 or 13. I couldn't see much of his frame-it was hidden by an over-sized aviator jacket. His hands were pale, like a vampire's, and his hair was a flat black. Darker than my own pitch black hair, though I wasn't sure how it was possible.

I followed him, wondering if this mysterious boy was someone from my past. He seemed familar, and I had a nagging feeling I should know him. I could also feel the beginnings of a major headache, which sucked, but was also was kind of a plus. Someone was squeezing my brain, and that meant that I _had _known this kid. The question was, why did they want me to forget?

"Hey girl." He said softly. Mystery boy had stopped walking, emerging in yet another cavern. I had no sense of depth. We could be travelling further down, or five feet from the surface for all I knew. The only thing that set this room apart were the jewels and precious stones set in the black walls. They glittered, despite the lack of visible light.

He was talking to a hellhound.

I blanched-not because I was scared-but because my headache had just escalated to a 22. I grit my teeth and fought it. Whatever this memory was, I wanted it back. A minute of struggling later and the pain had lessened, but not subsided completely. Now it was just an annoying pricking sensation behind my eyes, like being prodded with a needle. A smiled, satisfied with the minor victory.

_Mrs. O'Leary._

My pet.

The world had to be pretty crazy if I had a pet hellhound. I couldn't remember how I'd gotten her-had she been a gift?-Inherited?-had she been raised by me?-who tamed her? Nor did I know the details of our relationship, but I knew I loved her. I reasoned that this boy had to be a friend of mine too. Mrs. O'Leary hadn't ripped his head off, so the kid couldn't be hostile.

Just as I was starting to make sense of things, I was whisked away. I wish I'd learned the kid's name before I'd been forced to go.

A camp. Like the one I was staying in, I saw kids running around with swords and javelins, along with an empty volleyball bit and twenty cabins in a horseshoe shape with two 'wings' jutting out from the side. There must have been twenty in all. Then all of it faded, and I was in the woods, and I forgot about the kids and cabins. I grew irritated. Why had I just been shown something if I was going to forget most of it?

"Percy."

Startled, I snapped out of funk and saw a centaur staring at me sympathetically. That's right, a real centaur-the top half a kindly looking man with ancient sad eyes and a hoofed horse bottom.

I didn't have to be told his name; it rolled off my tongue easily. "Chiron."

Frustratingly, that was all I really knew. I knew he was a mentor to me, and a teacher. Just looking at him made me think of Latin.

"Chiron, why am I here at this camp? There are all these wolves, and crazy kids who say they're the kids of _Roman _gods." I just had to emphasize the Roman part. As strange as it was, I didn't find the concept of gods odd, nor the fact that they apparently hooked up with mortals. No, just the fact that they were Roman bugged me.

His horse half was nervous, pawing at the grass. A dead give away to his unease. His tail flicked. "I'm afraid I'm forbidden to tell you anything substantial. I'm only able to make sure you don't kill yourself accidentally through ignorance."

"I don't think I can be killed. Attacks just bounce off me." I admitted.

Chiron gave a wane smile. "Because you've taken on the curse of Achilles."

"You mean like the heel guy?" I frowned. "So I shouldn't wear heels?" It was weird. How could I have forgotten something as significant as taking a dip in the Styx?

"I wouldn't know, Percy. Only you and one other know you're mortal point. I've been allowed to bestow a single memory to you. And even then, it is only a partial remembrance."

So basically, it was useless I thought. I already had a suspicion that my back was vulnerable, somewhere. What I really wanted to know was who this "one other" was. They must have been damn important to me if I basically entrusted my entire life to them. I gasped as the vision overtook me-it was like being sucked back into the exact moment of time that the memory had occured.

Burning. Acid is eating away at my skin. Dissolving my muscles and bones. I'm nothing but free floating organs. My memories are being washed away.

"Focus."

W..h..o.. ? I know that I should know this person. It's a good voice. A voice I've heard during happy times, and sad times. I can't tell whether it's a man or woman; part of my forced amnesia, I suspect.

"Percy, you have to focus on one point. Its what keeps you mortal."

And then it's over. My lower back, directly opposite my belly button. I was already wary of letting others behind me. Now I'd be doubly so.

I wake up, gasping. I gulp down the air greedily and I'm startled to see that Astoria has let me use her as a pillow. Smiling faintly I pat her flank and whisper a quiet murmur of appreciation.

I sigh, abruptly wishing I could see the sky, the constellations. But I can't. They're blocked out by the numerous branches. Slowly, I feel myself drift off. It's surprising how easily I can fall asleep.

((()))

**THE LAST PREWRITTEN CHAPTER DUN DUN DUN! Never fear though, I have the next chapter written for the most part. I'm working out the kinks with Astoria atm. Please, some feedback guys? **

**3/16/11**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: isd here :) This didn't really take as long as I thought it would. As Astoria pointed out, my pacing has been pretty slow. I mean Percy has only been at the camp three or so days. Would you, the readers, like to see a faster pace? Just curious. I'm fine either way, but I don't want to have a dragging feel or be rushed either.**

**Astoria's** **(beta) Notes: I finally get a say in this chapter. And I don't have much to say except this fic would totally be wanky without me. (And if you read my reviews to iscreamdrizzle don't ****worry I'm not MANGRY or crazy. Promise.)**

Lupa slipped away in the dead of night when all of her faithful followers had drifted off to the realm of dreams and was careful not to disturb them and let them rest. Night was not a time of action. Not for wolves. Not for the living.

Dakota, the most recent addition to her pack, excluding Percy Jackson, who wasn't really a wolf, not really, was waiting for her by the beach. He was pacing the length of the sand as the moonlight gently played on the waves, and was visibly relieved at her arrival. What proved to be a surprise was that he was not alone; Gwendolyn was also with him. Lupa regarded Bacchus's lone daughter with a faint mix of pride and irritation.

Yes? She stared at them, hard. As if she could unravel all their thoughts and secrets if she glared hard enough.

The daughter of Bacchus cleared her throat. "I-we," she quickly glanced at the half-grown wolf, "Dakota told me-well I made him..." she trailed off. She practically radiated guilt.

Dakota tugged on her shirt, snapping her back into focus.

"I know who Percy's godly parent is!" Gwendolyn spat out in a rush. "And I shouldn't really tell you this because he doesn't even know, and I'm being such a hypocrite right now for going behind his back like this."

_Enough!_ Lupa barked sharply.

By now the red-head was visibly distressed, and sweat ran down her brow. It amused the savage, carnal part of her nature to see the girl struggle like this, grappling between her loyalty to her leader and leader to the boy she'd taken under her wing. But the mother (however distant and deeply buried) in Lupa took pity on the demigod.

_I already know of his heritage, young daughter of Bacchus._

The twin stunned looks on wolf and human would satisfy her for months.

.***.

_Is something troubling you, Percy?_

Astoria was there, staring at me, like I was an injured animal, or a hurt child. I'm not sure she'd seen much of the latter, but was certain she'd killed many of the former.

She was once again, associating herself with me, even though that meant staying away from the others. I was touched at the act of loyalty, but I supposed I shouldn't be surprised. I mean, wolf right? It's a total cliche.

"No." I held in a sigh. Since when had I gotten so pathetic? "I guess I'm just not used to it yet." I gestured at the trees around me, and the living, breathing heaps of fur, legs, and howling. "Any of this."

I thought of the camp, and how horribly isolated I was compared to the others. Lupa had singled me out, and hadn't been subtle about it. At the time when she was feeding me all her excuses, I'd thought nothing of it. But now...

I understood that somehow, she was doing this to protect my friends. Friends I didn't know, but that I'd die for, instantly. It was so strange. But was this really necessary? Why couldn't I interact with the rest of the camp? I was hidden away, but my status with the pack also drew mounds of attention to me.

Counter-productive if you asked me.

Nothing much happened after I woke up with the sun, birds, and other creatures of the forest. I had woken up to a face full of fur (lucky for me, Astoria took great care in her appearance otherwise her fur might not have been so clean) and was offered day old deer. Yay. But it wasn't so bad. Still disgusting, but tolerable.

I found myself regressing to instincts within 24 hours like an old forgotten friend that I'd known briefly in my childhood and had returned to me unexpectedly. I wasn't sure if I should be scared or not.

But something in me was still unsatisfied. This whiny, hungry part of my brain only woke up in times of rest, when I wasn't tussling with Astoria or playing some sort of game. Percy, the newest chew toy of the Romans, was not a happy camper.

So, after another dinner of deer and nuts, blech, I snuck off down to the beach. Despite being completely unfamiliar with the area, I managed to find the ocean quite easily. It was sort of like playing hot and cold; by the time I could hear the sea, it was like I'd been dunked in lava.

I was surprised to see a light dusting of snow on the sand. Logically, I knew it was winter, though I wasn't sure of the exact date (scowling, I added it to my Why Amnesia Sucks list), but I was in freakin' California. Wasn't this like the sunshine state or something? I had never been big on geography in my previous life, apparently.

I wasn't very impressed. At first I thought the "snow" was loads of powdered sugar dumped on the beach as a prank. I knew I'd seen more impressive gifts from winter-possibly blizzards. Another hint to my past-I must have lived up north, preferably on the east coast.

I grinned faintly-maybe that was my source of tension with the rest of the camp-I simply was continuing the West Coast vs East Coast grudge or something. Right now, I was actually winding down-it must of been the ocean. It had this soothing effect on me. II think at some point of my life I might have been dunked in lava and before I got down to the coast that was how I'd felt

_Stop leaning on the fourth wall, Seaweed Brain._

I jumped and spun around, but no one was there. I pulled out Riptide warily; the first thing I'd learned at this psycho camp was to always be on guard. I briefly considered that my pursuer might be Gwen, but quickly dismissed that voice had been female, but held a completely different accident from Gwen's valley girl twang.

More like a New Yorker.

Or Virginian, I considered on second thought.

It definitely wasn't Reyna. Though she would have no problem with insulting me, I had a feeling this echo, flicker of a memory, or whatever, wasn't malicious. No, the girl's voice, whoever she was, had been achingly familiar and held a friendly undercurrent beneath the snark.

After a few minutes of grappling in the dark like an idiot, I gave up my futile efforts to copy Batman. No way was my mom or my dad Hades-Pluto, whatever, I was utterly hopeless without light. At least on land here, out in the open with no familiar landmarks to fall back on.

The voice must have been a figment of imagination. I hoped so at least, since if I was wrong, I was totally leaving myself vulnerable to a sneak attack. On the other hand, if there wasn't anyone else out here but me, I was quickly heading down the path of madness. I figured it wasn't a very happy road.

I put away my sword and returned my attention to the waves lapping at my feet-they were the reason I snuck out of camp against the orders of a man eating wolf spirit who was also a Greek spirit of pain and grief. I know it was best not to give human attributes to things that were not human or even animate, but the sea looked absolutely joyous at my arrival.

I don't know about you, but I don't usually encounter happy oceans. If you do, I don't think I want to know you. In fact, get away from me, right now.

Like I said, the surf was positively happy and I couldn't help but think it had something to do with my arrival. Abandoning any sort of precaution, I tossed my shoes and socks aside, and waded deeper into the water until I was nearly completely submerged.

Before I could take a deep breath and take the plunge, a five inch wave came out of nowhere and slapped me in the face. I spluttered and gasped, but before I could recover, something crashed into my legs.

What the hell? Was the universe out to get me?

No one answered my internal musings this time.

Percy. Percy. Perseus Jackson, son of the sea god!

I swear, it was like the fish were chanting my name. If the ocean could be given a voice, "Percy Jackson" is what it would be saying. As it was, I just got this feeling of giddiness that I vaguely recognized was not my own. And then the "words" or whatever they were registered.

_Son of the sea god._

And I had a feeling the water wasn't lying to me. It was so excited that I was a part of it, and seemed eager to please me, to make sure I wasn't harmed. Weird. Cautiously, I opened my eyes and was greeted with murk shadows and seaweed.

Charming.

But despite the bleakness of my surroundings, I couldn't help but feel some pride. For once, I felt like I actually belonged. It was a nice feeling. Somehow, I just knew this was right. I was Poseidon's son.

I gasped, and then started choking because I wasn' t expecting to breath instead of drown.

It was really hard to explain, but the closest thing I could think of was eating I piece of sour candy when you expected it to be sweet. Or expecting that fall to the ground to hurt a lot, and then it barely stings. It was a nasty shock when nothing happened.

After I finished attempting to hack up a lung, or maybe just some deer meat, I blinked rapidly and took stock of my surroundings, just to make sure nothing had snuck up on me during my moment of surprise. Nope. Nothing. Gods, this place was turning up my paranoid scale to 11.

I felt a tugging sensation on my foot, and assuming my foot had gotten tangled in seaweed, pulled back. I yelped. Instead of a plant snapping I felt pin pricks digging into my flesh. It didn't hurt, exactly, thanks to my dip in the Styx, but it was awfully annoying, like being pinched. I glanced down, and squinted.

Like I said, this water was too murky to make anything out, but for lack of better term, I had heat vision and could sense the currents. My sixth sense was picking up on the electricity given off by flopping fish (like a shark, some off task part of me mused) instead of seeing ghosts. I snorted. My jokes were getting lamer by the minute.

But speaking of sharks, that was what was treating my foot as its newest chew toy. I didn't sense anything malicious about it; she just wanted to play. Great, now I was the shark whisperer.

Scram, I thought and kicked my free foot at her. To my relief she heeded my orders, but not without circling me for a few more minutes. I had the feeling I'd just shooed away a puppy. My life was so far from normal.

I stayed underwater for a while, maybe an hour, just lazing around. Sometimes I would get a energy boost, like a sugar rush but a thousand times better, and start shooting around like crazy, and then my buddy the shark came back for a friendly game of tag.

I broke the surface of the water, feeling rejuvenated, despite having swam for an hour. I guess it was one of the perks about being my father's son. At first I was disappointed; when I first snuck away from camp, I thought I was being lured away for some grand purpose, but all that happened was figuring out my heritage, something I more or less knew. It was just buried and needed to be uncovered.

Really, what I had been hoping for were more clues to my past. I hoped I had a girlfriend... no. No, if I did that meant she was going out of her mind with worry, right? I didn't know what would be worse-to come home with no one waiting, or come back and see her, if she even existed, distraught. What if she hated me? Or had moved on to someone else?

My gut churned and I forced myself to stop thinking. It didn't matter if I had a girlfriend or not. I wouldn't ever be seeing her again, if Lupa had her way.

**3/25/11**

**Read and Review guys :D It seems the feedback is slowly grinding to a halt. I'm trying not to be a review-whore, but feedback really does do wonders. What should I work on? What am I doing right? Also, go and read Travis Jameson's own SoN fic. Its pretty good. Would've had this up the day before but FF is being a bitch.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So, Astoria made me all sad and cut out the orginal beginning. All of this was edited by her except for like the last part after the vampire paragraph. Yes, you read that right. This is NOT a shout out but more of a Take That. Kudos to all who get it; it's pretty obvious.**

I sighed, trying to generate my own breeze to relieve me of the oppressive hot air around me. Never before had air had such weight and presence. It wasn't an exciting first meeting for me. I'd rather go down to the beach. A new obsession had been born.

Astoria had skulked off this morning (no breakfast, another reason I was slowly dying) with the dark wood colored wolfling. Or wolfpup? I wasn't sure what to call him. Compared to the rest he was still half-grown, but massive compared to an average dog. Either the white wolf had grown tired of me in the past two days, or had important business to attend to. It wasn't like I was the center of the universe.

The rest of the pack were busy running messages for Lupa (to who, I wasn't sure. Astoria had told me the camp was cut off from the gods so I had no idea who Lupa would talk to. A vet?) and generally ignoring me. Whatever camaraderie had been born the night of my initiation was dead. Maybe I could give it a proper send off, a funeral complete with a burning shroud and everything.

I frowned; random thoughts like that came to me more easily now. My memory was riddled with patchwork holes like swiss cheese -I knew my name, and could read, write, and speak: all the basics where there-but anything personal was missing. No parents (or mother, I should say since I got my big reveal last night) and memories of getting scrapes kissed and bandaged or mom chasing the nightmares away.

I knew I had a mom. I had a vague feeling that she was nice, and that I liked her. It nagged me that anytime I tried to find out more I slammed into a brick wall. I had sacrificed tons for this woman, and I couldn't even remember her face.

Dammit! Frustration coursed through my veins and a terrible roaring filled my ears like the ocean at its most angry-the kind of ocean that could spew ugly hurricanes and spawn ill-tempered tsunamis. I stomped off before I could punch one of those stupid red pine trees in half.

Why had this sudden isolation been forced on me? I hated being confined. Imagine trying to dump an entire bottle of 2 liter Coke into a small teacup. And then add some Mentos.

Boom!

Even better swap out the Coke for gunpowder and Mentos for matches. Much more exciting, even if water was way better than fire.

Clenching my fists until I thought my nails might break my skin of steel, my teeth began to ache from the tension. But that might have been because I was doing my best to reduce my teeth to shreds by grinding them angrily.

Why was I so pissed all the time?

I kicked a rock and I should have broken my foot, instead, I broke the rock. Nothing but a small crack, but it was a damned rock against my barefoot. Another reminder that I was different, even among the psychos at this camp.

My emotions were ramped up to 11. Dully, I recalled that this was probably because of the curse of Achilles-I had been tiring easily, and a bit more on edge and moody as a result. Or maybe it was just the whole amnesia thing and that my body was just screaming I was on enemy territory.

The last one hadn't been among Astoria's suggestions.

Eventually I worked through my feelings, hacking away at the abused rock until I had beaten it to death. I collapsed, exhausted emotionally. And maybe physically, too, just a little. I was running on anger after all. No breakfast, remember?

Vaguely, I wished I had someone to talk to. The girl's voice from last night floated into my head, but brought a migraine along with it, so I shoved it away. Gwen invaded my mind next. Her wild flaming hair, and eyes I swore had glowed purple at the meeting.

I swallowed thickly. I missed people. Lupa would understand that right?

She hadn't told me that I couldn't leave, so I decided I wasn't really rebelling against express orders. Even if the she-wolf had I wasn't afraid of her laying down the law. I respected her authority, but she was just crazy if she thought I would be ok with being treated like a leper.

As you can guess, I made my way back to camp, trying to be convert. I wanted to see Gwen, since Reyna would more than likely rat me out or try to lop off an arm or two. Maybe a leg. I avoided the noisy piles of leaves and dry grass the best I could. Which way was the way back to camp again...? I sighed and rubbed my forehead and wiped the grime on my t-shirt.

My nose wrinkled. Despite my midnight swim, I was in desperate need of a bath. I hesitated. It wasn't like I wanted to date Gwen-she was cute, but something held me back from being interested-but I still didn't want to make a bad impression on my only human friend in this place. And that was using the term loosely.

The mad fire in her eyes the last time I'd seen her decided me. Gwen clearly didn't give a damn about what others thought. That much was obvious with her own reputation as a Mad Witch around camp an her oddball tendencies. So I'm sure she wouldn't mind a surprise visit.

Of course, I still splashed my face in the river and tried to get the worst of the dried sweat off. Gross. I wasn't obsessive about my hygiene, but I wasn't some slob either. I shuddered at the thought. I didn't like pig-people.

Just the thought made my lip curl and my stomach turn. Was I an unexpected neat freak, or was I raised in garbage or something in my past life?

My musings abruptly came to an end as my face met the earth. Stunned, my eyes welled with tears (they were reflexive, okay? You know, the shitty I just got bashed in the nose kind!) and I spat out dirt. I suspected that blood should be mixed in, but that's one of the perks of bathing in the Styx I suppose.

Heavy panting sent small puffs of air into my hair that tickled, and I felt pinpricks digging into my back. It was only through sheer will that I was able to save my pride and refrain from laughing. It tickled dammit.

A soft rumbling growl filled the air, which would have been more effective if I hadn't faced Lupa in single combat two days ago. None-the-less, I was apprehensive.

"Hey, what's up? Did I steal your favorite piece of meat, because if I did I'm sorry!"

Nothing but more growls.

"You know, I'm invincible," the words 'except for one small point which you are dangerously close to' were left unspoken, "so this is really pointless. Can't we talk this out like civilized people-um wolves-or something?"

The weight was lifted from my back and I could finally take a deep breath. I paused, waiting for a trick, but it appeared that I was free. Quickly I pushed myself to my feet and pivoted so I was facing my attacker.

"You," I muttered. The brown fur was easily recognizable. This was the young wolf who like me, was cut off for the others. The same wolf who was taken under Astoria's wing, just as I was.

Yeah, all the parallels weren't exactly subtle.

"So, are we gonna talk or just have a staring contest all day?"

EITHER FUCKING MOVE, PERCY, OR HAVE THE FUCKING STARING CONTEST, OKAY?  
The wolf's nose twitched and he made a huffing noise. I decided to interpret that as agreement and not a remark about my intelligence or anything negative like that. Though I wondered how we were supposed to have any sort of conversation if he couldn't "talk" in my head like Lupa and Astoria could.

Abruptly he turned and started walking away. Mentally I was gaping, dumbfounded that this wolf had gone through all this trouble, only to just go on his merry little way. I hadn't even gotten his name.

Of course as I was thinking this, his head swung around as if asking me what I was doing just standing there. Believe it or not, I could take hints and followed him. I resolved to get his name as soon as I could.

Ducking under a branch, I wondered what was his problem for one, and where he was leading me. We weren't heading back to the camp-the people camp that is-but we weren't headed to the wolf camp either. It felt as if a lead weight had been dropped in my stomach, so we definitely weren't headed to my favorite place at camp-the ocean.

We moved swiftly (even if he was smaller than the others, he was still a wolf and faster than a human any day) cutting through a thick clump of bushes before abruptly cutting right and then taking a sharp left a minute later before reversing and heading back the way we'd originally came.

I think. I was getting turned around rather easily in unfamiliar territory. I wanted to smack myself. Duh. He was disorienting me-and any possible pursuers, I thought darkly-leading me in circles. There would be no interference.

I hadn't decided if that was a good or bad thing.

Movement. Others? Ambush! My body was screaming to move.

And so I listened.

I pulled out my sword and spun around, immediately on the defensive. Two others stood in the clearing. A guy-dark blue black hair, vaguely familiar-and a girl who I recognized instantly-Gwen.

Gwen? She was my friend, wasn't she? Or as close to a friend as I had here.

"Whoa whoa, calm down fish boy." The guy, who I now remembered had been one of the few on my side at the meeting, waved his hands, as if dismissing my sword from reality. Like I wasn't in the process of lopping his head off.

Still, I relaxed marginally. He didn't have any visible weapons, and I didn't want to believe Gwen was an enemy.

"Who's this?" I jabbed Riptide in the wolf's direction.

"Dakota," Gwen answered, "who apparently didn't tell you we would be here." She spun around and sent him a pointed glare.

Now I felt sheepish-I'd let my hair-trigger instincts get the best of me.

I coughed awkwardly. "Sorry, you know, about all this," I waved my sword, cutting the air and generally feeling like an guy seemed like he would be a regular cool guy. He looked around my age-everyone else I'd talked to so far was a year or two younger-and if we were at school, he'd probably be sitting at the cool kid table. Not for being a jock, but for always having the witty comeback and just enough good looks.

The wolf-kid flanked Gwen, looking pretty smug about it. A horrible, horrible thought crossed my mind, but I didn't dare finish it. Stupid book about sparkly blood-drinkers and shirtless guys giving me bad ideas. Why could I remember stupid things like some…some crappy movie when I hated vampires, but not my friends?

Whatever, I was letting my ADHD get the best of me again.

"Comes with the territory," The mystery guy said, easy and blunt. I raised my eyebrow.

He paused for a second before picking up on what I wanted. "Bobby, son of Trivia?"

"Hecate," I said absently on auto-correct. And then I felt like slapping my hand over my mouth, but decided that would draw even more attention to myself.

"Percy, we need to talk."

And with those words, Gwen sealed my doom.

* * *

**I was totally floored last chapter guys! I got like 10 whole reviews :D And also, I _do_ have the basic outline for this, but not everything is airtight yet so you can continue to make suggestions like shoshona79 has. But if I already have something set in stone _I will not change it no matter how much you beg._ So maybe y'all can do like last time and overwhelm me with reviews because I was so, _so_ freaking happy guys like you would not believe. Thanks for all the feedback!**

**3/28/11**


	13. Chapter 13

**Finally! I'm sure the rest of y'all are thinking that too. This was a real struggle for me to get out. I just had some type of mental block. Not writer's block-I knew what I wanted, just couldn't get it out. On top of that, I was so busy that I rarely saw the computer in the last few weeks. But enough with excuses, you're here for the story! ;)**

* * *

Those Roman's were crazy, Leo thought. Chiron had decided to give them a crash course on their culture, and apparently drinking milk and wearing pants were barbaric things to do. No wonder Jason said that compared to the Greeks, they were unfriendly. The fire user doubted they had ever heard of having fun. As soon as it was convenient, he was getting that Annabeth girl to teach him how to say buzz killer in Latin.

He wondered what kind of life it was, to never have milkshakes and never have pants. Leo snickered, a brief not-so-nice thought crossing his mind. The girls must get lots of eye candy. Then he blanched in horror as he considered that the Romans ran around the swords. Leo was never more grateful to be a Greek, and a kid of Hephaestus at that. He'd have to consult Nyssa and see if he could make sword proof boxers.

Given his "cursed with fire" status, he'd already invested in fire-retardant undergarments.

Leo considered making a small flying camera, but decided he had better things to do than get some blackmail on Drew. Besides, Piper might take it the wrong way and he didn't want all of camp thinking he was a peeping tom. No, he thought, picturing the fury of Thalia and Annabeth combined, that would not be good. His older half-sister, Nyssa would undoubtedly skewer him in his sleep.

But then he was back into serious mode and told off an Ares kid who was about the totally mess up his baby. What kind of idiot would use a hammer when a mallet would do? His dark curls quivered as he shook his head in exasperation. Later on, Will Solace would swear he had steam coming from his ears.

Still, Leo had to grin. Right now the whole camp was busy working on the Argo II. Construction was nonstop. Even Aphrodite's cabin and Hypnos' kids were pitching in. The summer solstice deadline was looking a lot more doable.

With all this extra time, he could install a sweet sound system. Yeah, some speakers, bass...  
Who said Texas boys didn't know how to party?

"Yo, Valdez. Focus!" A sweaty disgruntled girl had just popped his personal bubble.

Leo blinked, briefly disappointed that his personal space violator couldn't have been Piper or one of her sisters. With stringy hair and muscles that most powerlifter's would kill for, his attacker was Clarisse for sure. Leo didn't no much about her except she'd been close to that Silena girl and was the head of the Ares cabin.

And she had a boyfriend, Chris, the traitor-turned mad-turned good guy. Leo didn't want to sound like a shallow jerk, but he was surprised anyone could put up with the rough, competitive girl. Clarisse wasn't traditionally feminine or graceful by anyones standards. Still, the girl must have had hidden depths, or asked one of Piper's sisters for a love charm.

"Hey, I'm totally focused, Clare," she shot him a withering look and he reconsidered his give all the girl's nickname's ploy, before bravely plunging on, "I'm the one running the show after all." He made a show of flipping a wrench in his hand like a goofball; it was a terrible imitation of those gunslinger's in all those old shoot-em-up movies set in the Old West.

"Want to see the blue prints?" She frowned at his offer and flippant comments, going back to doing her assigned task.

Girls: 5 gazillion. Leo: Nada

..d..

It was lunch time when it happened.

Leo was kickin' back and chilling and having an all around good time. Or as close to "good time" as you could get when your leader who was the greatest thing since cheese (nevermind the fact that Leo has never even met the guy) was missing and apparently being held at swordpoint at an enemy camp. Annabeth was less miserable these days, but sometimes she'd fall into these anxiety camps, as if having a slim bit of hope dangled in front of her was worse than just giving her boyfriend-bestfriend-greatestthingever up for dead.

"It's alright Harley." Nyssa said as he gloomily mushed his cereal together, "people aren't nearly as hard to fix as automatons."

She attempted to give the young kid an encouraging smile, but soon gave it up. Privately, Leo didn't blame her. Trying to console people about their dead dog was awkward, not too mention a hospitalized mother.

But at least she's still alive, he mused. Leo wasn't bitter or anything. He wasn't that petty. The flame-wielder was happy that his younger half-brother still had a bit of his family...

…but it was also a reminder of what he himself didn't have because of his own actions.

"Yeah," Leo said to his plate of eggs, "I'm sure you can visit her soon."

A lie for sure. Leo knew no one had left camp in months.

But nonetheless, it was impressive for the Hephaestus table. Typically, any comfort or touchy-feely conversations were avoided, and if any emotional things did happen, it was behind closed doors. The other blacksmiths murmured similar words of support, before conversation turned back to their greatest project yet: Argo II

Enthusiastic words flew across the table, and the typically reserved cabin grew fairly animated. Leo took the lead, as it was his pride and joy they were talking about here, gesturing with his hands as he talked, whenever words failed to convey the intensity of his passion.

Gradually the conversation died down however.

No matter how awesome the horse was, it was still dead by the time they were done beating it.

Fwoosh!

At first he didn't notice it. The sound wasn't loud enough to draw his attention. Even though an easy silence had fallen at his table, the rest of the hall was full of chattering and gossip. Among all the noise, the hint of an entrance was left unnoticed.

Crrrrash thump.

Leo's head jerked around. An outsider would probably be concerned for his health, as he wasn't part owl. None-the-less, his head had done a 180 before his body could catch up.

A giant black furry mop had buried Thalia.

He blinked. No, that couldn'tpossibly be right. The Texas native took a second look.

An array of suspiciously human limbs were tangled in with a massive drooling monster.

Immediately, Piper, Jason and Leo were on their feet ready for action and confused when no one else joined them. Leo eyed the situation incredulously. Even Chiron was calmly munching on his oatmeal.

A hellhound was pinning Jason's older-but-not sister to the ground, along with a scrawny boy Leo'd never laid eyes on.

"Um, hello. There is a giant monster there. No comprende?"

Jason was also frozen, attempting to barrel into his sister and grab her before the hellhound ate her or something, but was in the firm grip of Annabeth and her brother Malcolm.

Piper was arguably the most comfortable of the trio, listening to something Mitchell was whispering in her ear. Gradually her face eyes lit with comprehension, but Clarisse was quicker.

"Cool your jets hotshot," She rounded on him quickly and then turned to Jason as well before Leo could get a word in, "Don't you trust your sister? This is just Mrs. O'Leary...Percy's pet hellhound."

That shut him up.

"And what am I, chopped liver?"

Leo turned to see the Italian kid who'd slipped from his mind. He had dark hair, a slightly unhealthy too-pale complexion despite his olive skin, and an aviator jacket that was swallowing him. He looked a bit miffed at being overlooked and was petting the hellhound, and was totally out of place.

And then the more important thing hit him:

"Wait, this Percy Jackson guy has a freakin' pet hellhound?"

Percy Jackson had a hellhound?

Percy Jackson had a hellhound?

Percy Jackson had a hellhound?

PERCY JACKSON HAD A HELLHOUND?

Never before in his life had Leo had a greater urge to cry.

Thalia' eyes transformed into blue slits as she stared up at Mrs. O'Leary's lolling pink tongue.

This damn dog is so annoying, she thought with a grimace. A big wad of slobber oozed closer, threatening to break onto her face. Thalia wiggled beneath her massive paw that was threatening to crush her chest. She strained her neck and looked straight into the rough pointy claws of a hellhound.  
She ceased her struggles, not wanting to drive the claws into her chest. Bleeding would be kinda bad.

As usual, a boy was the cause for her foul mood. Though in this case, it had nothing to do with romantic advances. No, that would've been weird since this was her should-be-70 year old cousin she was talking about.

If the Hunter hadn't been an impatient idiot (she needed to get back to camp, no. Her baby sister needed her. And she needed to meet her baby brother all over again.) and let Nico "use a shortcut" she wouldn't be in this predicament. In hindsight, the son of Hades must have drugged her. There was no way she would've agreed to this plan otherwise, or referred to is as "sane".

Thalia had slayed hundreds of monsters, but dog slobber was still gross.

She swore she'd kill someone-right now she was compiling a list, with Nico and Percy vying for the top spot-if that glob even brushed her face.

It was Annabeth who saved her. Thalia would have to remember that and reward her loyalty later.

"Hey girl!" Her voice raised in pitch until it was in the range of "baby-talk" dubbed appropriate for soothing animals. "You want the ball?" The daughter of Athena held a prize above her head. A tantalizing price.

A red ball.

The ball Percy had played catch with.

But Thalia knew none of that. She just knew that Annabeth did this with a strange calm and confidence-as if she'd bribed a hellhound with a ball before- and that Percy's stupid pet had started whining and then flown away. Thalia gasped-the paw on her chest pressed painfully as the beast shifted weight-and lay stunned for a moment. Her lungs were being squished and she thought they might burst through her skin and ooze out her ribs.

Thankfully her imagination was just that and not a reality.

A hand-that she should've recognized but didn't-hovered above her head.

Blue eyes joined the visual and she inhaled sharply (instantly regretting the move). "Need a lift?" So friendly. So open. So opposite of her mother.

Wordlessly, she accepted her brother's hand (and help).

She bit her lip as she rose to conceal her wince. Her ribs were going to be sore for the next few days, that was for sure.

Annabeth, she noted, had distracted Mrs. O'Leary well. In fact, the blonde was nowhere to be found. She must've gone outside to keep the slobber monster out of the way, Thalia reasoned. Realizing she'd been staring off into space like an idiot, the daughter of Zeus blinked and reacquainted herself with reality.

"Thanks Jason." She smiled at the stranger she called brother. From the corner of her eye she saw Nico scowling-because everyone was staring at them no doubt-and he'd been smooshed by a devil dog.

Even if it was his fault.

A faint pink dust had been smeared on Leo's tan cheeks (like badly done make up) and even Piper looked daunted. For totally different reasons, she was sure. Jason seemed to be taking this all in stride, but Thalia saw the way his eyes darkened tightly when he saw Mrs. O'Leary.

"I don't get any 'you missed me's'?" One scowl. One hesitant smile. One blink. One forced chuckle. If things got any more awkward, Thalia would have to stick her tongue down Percy's throat. She rolled her eyes and snagged Jason's arm. "Let's go guys. We should find Annabeth. She'll want to hear all the juicy gossip. You too, corpse breath."

She yanked Nico behind her by his collar, and he gagged, eyes popping from his skull. Leo and Piper scurried behind her, taking the hint, and were secretly glad she only had two hands.

* * *

**Shameless plugging: if you're a fan of Fairy Tail or Naruto, I recently put some stuff up. Check it out, yeah? :) Also, 100th reviewer gets a request! I'm so excited :D Just know that in order to get the oneshot, you have to give me more than a one liner. I think thats only fair, right? ;)**

**4/25/11**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey it only took two days to type this up and give it a run through before letting Astoria looking at it. So thats good right? Anyway, I'm not sure what to think...I'm disappointed no one commented on the line that doesn't belong in chapter 12. Did no one notice it or are y'all just too nice to point out hilarious mistakes like that? I've kept it up by the way, so a cookie to those who go back and find it then comment about it. :)**

* * *

Talk? Talk?

Usually when I heard that word, it meant bad things were coming. Like say, the time when ...I drew a blank. This whole "inconvenient amnesia" thing was really annoying. And so selective. Why couldn't just be a "wipe everything out" variety so I wouldn't have these annoying flashes?

I instantly took back that thought. Without my memories, I was nothing. And even being a shadow of my former self was better than having no identity.

"Talk? About what?" My guard was up. I didn't doubt that Gwen liked me, but I would have to be an idiot not to find the whole set up suspicious. Led off into the woods, with no knowledge of the way out? Not needing to be anywhere, so no one would be alarmed if I was late? This just screamed shady situation.

"There's no need to be so tense." I turned my gaze to Bobby, and thought there might have been just the faintest spark of amusement in his dark eyes. "You're pretty obvious."

"Excuse me for having some sense of self preservation."

My retort was met with a giggle from Gwen and a vague nod of approval from Mr. Mysterious. Not exactly the reaction I was looking for. But on the bright side no one had skewered me yet.

Gotta count your blessings.

It was Gwen who finally answered. "Percy, if we wanted you dead we would've killed you a long time ago." She gestured at the smug wolfling. "Dakota here had you pinned to the ground. We could've found your weak point eventually." Giving me a gaze that was almost predatory, she didn't bother hiding the way her eyes swept over my body.

I felt the back of my neck heat up and I prayed to Poseidon and Aphrodite that I could pass it off as sudden sunburn syndrome. But after I got past the way she was staring at me I realized the implication of her words and that was like being dunked in ice.

I sobered up quickly.

Though Gwen was obviously a friend, she was still a rather violent girl (not that I had any room to talk) with a wolfy best friend who didn't have a problem treating me as his latest chew toy. Moreover she and Bobby had (probably) discussed the possibility of methodically stabbing me until they discovered the point that would kill me.

All very comforting thoughts.

Life, apparently _loved_ me.

"We don't think you belong here."

I just barely restrained the urge to roll my eyes. Was the guy trying to be sarcastic or did he just have a thing for pointing out the elephant in the room? "What told you that?" I muttered. "The way I've been segregated to the wolves? Lupa's treatment of me hasn't been odd at all."

Something tells me I'd always had a problem with running my mouth.

Bobby was not amused.

"Do you treat everything as a joke?" He held up his hand. "Don't answer that. The point is, even the wolves think you smell different."

"Maybe it's because I'm a son of the big three?" I cast out. No clue where the term came from of course. "Those don't come around very often."

Gwen smiled pensively-it was weird considering how passionate she was about everything-and scratched Dakota behind the ears. "We considered that. But Jason was-is-a son of Jupiter, King of the Gods, and he didn't smell like you. Or act like you." She added as an afterthought.

I crossed my arms. I wasn't really sure why I was so defensive of my origins. Probably because I couldn't remember them. "The son of the sea god-" I was taking a risk here. What if they didn't know who's son I was, just that I was a bit weird? But if things did come to fighting, I could always flee to the ocean- "probably won't smell the same as the god of the sky."

Based on their totally unmoved faces, Bobby and Gwen had already known.

"We haven't had any recruits of Neptunes line in recent years," Bobby conceeded, "but the wolves still don't like your smell. No one can put their nose on it, but something about you is wrong."

I opened my mouth to argue in my defense, but the son of Trivia just plowed on.

"Even when taking into account the curse of Achilles, things still don't add up."

Gwen's eyes lit up as she delivered their theory.

"But it would all make sense if you'd been revived from the dead."

My jaw might've literally dropped.

And then my eye's might've popped out as I saw the last bits of sanity flee from my world.

"You think...you think I'm a zombie?"

But even as I was denying their theory for the sheer insanity it implied, I couldn't help but wonder if it would prove to be true. I mean, I couldn't really remember anything from my past. I got all the names of the gods wrong. I was a son of Poseidon (Neptune?) even though he hadn't had kids in the camp' living memory.

I stared at my hand. Was I an escapee from the underworld, or a reincarnation gone wrong? I was leaning toward the former, as I felt I'd already lived a life and had bathed in the Styx, but the reincarnation idea would explain my patchy amnesia as well.

"I know its a lot to take in Percy," Gwen said sympathetically, "But I don't think any different of you. In fact, I think its sort of cool. Bobby and I want to go on a quest with you."

"Hold on." I said, waving her comfort and hugs away. "One thing at a time. I'm a ...zombie ...or a reincarnation or something. So Lupa's keeping me under quarantine or something. But what's all this about a quest?"

"You've obviously been revived for a reason." Bobby pointed out, "And you showed up as soon as our leader disappeared. Maybe the gods sent you to help us find Jason."

I pulled my lips into a thin line; by now I'd given up on trying to mask my true feelings. "What's the big deal about this Jason kid. I mean, he's the son of Z-Jupiter, rah rah! I get that. But you're acting like he saved the world or something." That just didn't sit well with me.

"He kind of did."

I stared at Gwen incredulously. No, that couldn't be right. I remembered examining my necklace, and the last bead that rested on the cord-a long list of names written in Greek. Instinctively, I knew these were the fallen in a great battle.

"What sort of things did he do?" I managed to choke out weakly. My thoughts were racing as I tried to piece things together, but the more I learned the more questions appeared to my frustration.

I could practically feel the weight of Bobby's eyes on me. I'm sure if there was a laser-eyes spell he'd have mastered it as fast as possible. "You want to hear of his deeds? Fair enough." so

He sat down on a fallen tree. "You might want to sit down, this might take a while."

Gwen joined him, laying out on the log, as if she were tanning, leaning on her elbows. Dakota laid at her feet like a dog, and shut his eyes. If his ears weren't periodically twitching, I'd think he'd fallen asleep.

I stood there awkwardly before spotting a relatively soft patch of grass to claim as my to know the universe didn't consider me the odd man out.

Bobby let out a sigh, startling me. The guy seemed like a statue. It was weird to see him do something so normal, human. "Gwen, you knew him better than I did."

"No," she protested and I was surprised (again!) to see her blush, "that was Reyna…I was just friends with her."

Looks like I'd stumbled into some more personal drama.

Gwen cleared her throat. "But Reyna did talk about him all the time." I might've been mistaken but I think there was a mumbled, "And it got damn annoying," after that but maybe I was just letting my imagination run out of control.

"I'll lay out the facts while Gwen….gathers her thoughts." I nodded at Bobby's suggestion and he continued. "As you know Jason was a son of Jupiter, the son of Jupiter. We've never seen a child of Pluto and Neptune's kids, in the history of our camp, have died young." That sounded ominous. Probably didn't bode well for me either. "It's pretty rare for a child of one of the brothers' to live for this long. He was 15," I noticed the past tense and wondered if that meant he considered this kid to be dead, "and the leader of our camp. He slew the Trojan Sea monster and toppled Krios's throne."

I wanted to respond with a witty comeback, something like, "So what, I've held up the sky!" but I don't think the fates were nice enough to give me that exciting of a life.

Still, it could've happened. I must've been a big deal to be revived, although that theory didn't sit well with me.

I merely stayed silent, waiting for Gwen to supply more details about this hero-boy. I raised an eyebrow as it seemed my (our? Did Bobby count?) well of information had dried up.

"Anything else?"

Gwen's eyes got scary again-just for a moment-turning into those purple orbs filled with mad fire but they were doused eerily quickly. Whiplash like that was freaky. "I'm not delving into personal matters." She shot me a smile. "We aren't that good of friends yet."

My stomach did a flip-a butterfly-mushy-feelings flip or a I'm-about-to-hurl flip-I wasn't sure about. The only thing I conclude was she was the only one at camp that could get such a strong reaction from me.

Some part of me whispered to start talking, break the silence that had fallen between us. I was already regarded as an idiot on a daily basis so I figured I couldn't make things worse.

"Who said we were friends?" I said cheekily, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

To my utter surprise-seriously, I'm pretty sure I wasn't a lady killler or anything in a past ...life, or whatever-I thought I might've seen a hint of a blush, but I don't want to be an unreliable narrator and get the details wrong. She did turn away though to avoid my gaze.

That counted...for something, right?

But I didn't want her to take my friendly banter the wrong way so I quickly backpedalled. "Just kidding Gwen." I offered a smile rather than a hand. "You can get that coke now." I hoped the reminder of our inside joke would diffuse any tension I might've created.

I didn't want to embarrass Gwen, she was too nice.

Gwen (to my relief) returned to her normal weird-odd-scary-but-nice self and punched me in the arm. Bobby coughed and Dakota started hacking like a cat with a hairball. A wolfball?

The hints were very subtle and appreciated.

Thank god life had stuck me with a group with a sense of humor.

"Anyway," Bobby gave me a pointed look and I wondered if the serious-Trivia-guy had staked a claim on the "Mad Witch" of the Romans. Somehow I didn't get that possessive vibe. Maybe he was just telling me to be more serious like him. "if you are granted a quest, you need two companions. We are the only people here you can trust."

I examined my toes-my feet had gotten nasty in the past few days. "I never even agreed to go on a quest. And you keep telling me all these things, but aren't offering me any proof. How do I know what you say is true? How do I know I can trust you." I wasn't about to be suckered by anyone.

"I could have killed you your first night here, or tried to anyway," Gwen reminded me cheerfully, "Or driven you mad with one look." Her eyes flashed playfully, but I still tensed.

Relax. Relax. She's just joking, I told myself. But these instincts would keep me alive in combat, so I made sure not to dull them too much.

"Like Gwen said," Bobby cut in, jabbing his thumb at the cheery redhead, "you'd know by now if we weren't ...allies. You learn who to turn you back on and who to keep in your sight pretty quickly here."

* * *

**Not gonna lie, I was totally nervous guys. Dialouge always gets me antsy. So did I pass? ...Did anyone have a favorite line? I've decided thats gonna be my new question to ask, so hopefully that isn't too annoying ;) Um..did I forget anything? Oh yeah: This week I'm gonna be busy, so I might not get to work on any of my stories until May 9th. Only fair that I warn y'all. **

**5/1/11**


	15. Chapter 15

**First of all: Happy Mother's Day! This is dedicated to any and all mothers, whether they be adoptive, biological, or whatever. Shout out to Jia who might be trying to turn my mistake into a meme ;) And all my other loyal reviewers get a big thank you of course. Where would I be without you guys? Warning: I decided to post this before it could be properly beta read so don't hesitate to point out anything that looks funky!**

I was saying goodbye to the wolves and being thrown to the Romans. I wasn't sure if that was any better. But at least Gwen and Bobby had my back. Or at least until I lead them to Jason.

I wasn't sure how to feel. I mean, if one of my friends went missing, I'd go to the end of the world (maybe even further) and back to save them. But suddenly it put my whole relationship with Gwen in a new light. Things were more calculated. Colder. Harsher. I didn't doubt our…friendship that bordered on a working relationship, but it made everything feel false. What if she'd just cozied up with the new guy to get some dirt on Jason?

Bobby's serious blunt persona was actually a relief. Not that Gwen was anything but straight forward, but she was almost too passionate, too much. Like those people with shining eyes left all alone by society. I felt bad to even think of her this way, but the world didn't pull its punches. I knew he wouldn't bother hiding anything. If he was going to attack me, it would be a dagger to the face, not the back.

Sleep.

I held in a groan only through sheer willpower. I was sure if I could just take a nap and recharge, my mind wouldn't be dispensing all these paranoid thoughts. The last thing I needed to was doubt my only allies.

Right now I was standing in line, waiting for food.

The smells of freshly roasted meat (fully cooked!) and warm bread were (excuse the pun) divine. Heck, I could skip the beef and gorge on vegetables and fruit. I'd had enough rare-game for a lifetime.

Gwen and Bobby had lead me back to the pavilion, talking among themselves. I didn't bother to try and include myself in their conversation. They'd known each other for years. I was the awkward extra. Seeing a civilization (even if it was only one hundred strong) was both daunting and relieving at the same time. Based on the wrinkled noses and disgusted expressions, flies were circling me. I'd nearly forgotten how bad I must have stunk in my excitement to see people.

That was only topped by my anxiety about Lupa.

I'd had time to take a shower in my new cabin-somehow the entire camp had found out who my Dad was before I did-for a glorious five minutes before Lupa burst in.

I was afraid she'd turn me into a permanent soprano choir boy, but my luck held. Instead I had the humiliation of Lupa getting in some voyeurism and blackmail, and a stern tongue lashing. All in all it had gone rather smoothly, if I do say so myself.

But back to those awesome mashed potatoes I was about to load my plate with.

The hall had two big lines of tables that were each about twenty feet long and filled with food, buffet style. Just as every god had their own cabin, each group of kids sat at their own tables.  
So I'd get to sit by myself and talk to no one by myself. Yay. I really shouldn't be left alone with my thoughts right now…

The people weren't exactly subtle here for all their discipline. After I'd sat down with my food (they made their sacrificed a portion of their food to the gods after the meal) and began to dig in, the murmurs and looks started.

If you've ever been the new kid, or made a big embarrassing (and presumably) drunk entrance to a solemn event, imagine that.

I didn't usually bother with gossip, but hey, this was about me. And it might be beneficial to my survival if I knew how the rest of the camp saw me, right? That's my theory and I'm sticking to it.

Snatches of "arena" "fight" and "Neptune" filled the hall along with more nonsensical Latin.

"Pullus est valde esculentus."

"Vix es bardus."

"Vir runs inter per haud pardus."

I wish I had someone to translate their gossip for me.

But maybe it was better if I didn't know-whatever they were thinking about me not be flattering.

With no one to talk to, I quickly scarfed down nearly all my food, forgetting my manners. I of course blamed this all on my three day excursion with the wolves. And it wasn't as if I had anyone to impress. My back was to the other tables, and I was staring at the bright piece of night.

I just barely recalled that sacrifices to divine parents hadn't been made yet and hastily took my fork out of my mouth. Hopefully my dad wouldn't mind his carrot a bit pre-chewed. I saved almost all the meat for the fire and set aside what was left of my mashed potatoes.

Something was off. It didn't catch my attention at first-I was busy being a hungry hero-guy, remember?-but I realized something (someone) was missing. The wolves. Particularly, Lupa. Her presence used to be grating, but constant and something I grew to expect.

The absence of that faint thrill of terror was unsettling.

Maybe she was off dancing with the pack? It was alarming how wistful that thought was. How easily a mindset could shift into something else in only a few days...

Had Lupa made announcements here, at dinner, my first night? No, I hadn't eaten here the first night. I'd never eaten at this hall at all, and the knowledge made me uneasy. I wasn't welcome here, no matter what Lupa claimed.

It wasn't smart to let enemies dine with you.

With a troubled mind I gave my father his share of my dinner and headed straight to my cabin. I hadn't been assigned as a member of the nightly patrol.

And probably never would.

Just another sign I wasn't trusted.

My gloominess couldn't be cured and even spoiled my excitement at being able to relax and observe my new quarters at leisure. Lately I'd been so pessimistic-which wasn't like me, or so I hoped-but what was there to be positive about?

_You aren't dead._

"Yeah, well the life I'm living isn't exactly glamorous." Already I was heading down the path of insanity-talking to myself-and probably due to Gwen's influence.

Was madness contagious?

I continued my (almost) tirade to the air. "Call me an ingrate, I don't care. No one cares what I do anyway. No one wants to help me find my memories, find _me_. I could stay oblivious forever and it wouldn't matter. It's all about Jason!" I threw myself on my bed in frustration.

Maybe if I took a nap, I'd feel better. Be able to focus. See things in the right light.

It worked for little kids, didn't it? And I had about as many memories as one.

With that logic I was dead to the world and totally unprepared for the next day.

* * *

I won't bore you with the details.

Long story short: I was brought back to the arena.

You just gotta love the Roman's need for a good fight. Not that I didn't sympathize. If I stayed in one place too long-or worse, confined-I'd literally go crazy. Get urges to move, break out. Rage like a madman and all that.

But I didn't enjoy the prospect of fighting to death.

Again.

"I have come to a decision!" Lupa boomed. She was back in her human (Greek?) form that had terrified me when we first met, and even her own soldiers seemed taken aback.

Had they even known Lupa had a second-less wolfy-form? Judging by the shared looks of the eldest and the excited pointing of the youngest I'd say no.

"We are in need of a monster. We haven't had a proper challenge in the past year." Her eyes never once slid to me, totally facing her audience. "And Percy Jackson has yet to prove himself, not truly." The hairs on the back of my neck rose.

The suppressed frenzy of the crowd was palpable.

Everyone of their gazes was a giant slab of steel. And I had to hold all of it up at once. That was the only way I could get close to describing the physical pressure their eyes dumped on me.

To them, this was my punishment. Revenge for daring to strike their leader.

"So I will send him, and two companions of his choosing," she added, as if that made her charitable, "On a quest. But first-" Great I didn't even get to hear what my all-important quest was? "He must prove himself fit. I will not send out someone incapable."

So this was all just another quest.

None of it made any sense. I was hoping sleep would clear things up. If anything the world had been drenched in mud. I didn't have time to puzzle out Lupa's motives though. She was swiftly making her way to a gate.

I had a feeling I didn't want to meet what was being held there.

The moment she lifted the metal bars an unbearable stench swept over the arena. Lupa was nowhere to be seen. Somehow she'd ninja-ed out of the circular arena while I was overwhelmed with the noxious fumes emitting from the prison.

Yellow gas-like the lovechild of crushed chalk and golden glitter gone wrong-slithered out and honed in on me. It was thick and covered everything like a knee high plush carpet.

I couldn't let that touch me.

Trying not to gag and blink away tears I pulled my shirt over my nose. How to describe the smell?

Imagine opening a fridge. Instead of those awesome leftovers you were gunning for, a roach skittered out. Mold covered the lightbulb and your oranges had turned to limes. The milk-if you could find it-would clunk around.

The sickly sweet scent was like every bad thing I'd ever inhaled in my life mixed altogether into a nasty nose-soup and dialled up far, far past 11.

I tried to clear my head and focus on water. The sea. How cleansing it was. Not this dirty, polluted thing that made my skin crawl.

(Although later on, I'd realize that feeling of being dunked into nasty water was familiar. Had I casually dived into polluted rivers in my past? I hoped not, because then I really did have problems)

It helped, concentrating on something pure and clean, but didn't clear my head completely. I narrowed my eyes, pulling out my sword and wishing for a gas mask.

My prayers went unanswered, naturally.

_Be careful!_

I nearly jumped. It was the girl! The girl I'd heard on the beach.

_That monster is dangerous-from Africa-and extremely rare. Percy,_ I shuddered. Everyone called me by that name, but when this girl (whoever she was) said my name, it was something personal, almost intimate, _that thing is a Catoblepas._

The name didn't ring any bells, but it screamed dangerous. My first glance at the thing only reinforced it. Take a bull. Give it comically shaggy eyebrows and an overgrown mane.

I know it doesn't sound sinister but this thing was just bizarre. I couldn't see its head. Its neck was at an uncomfortable looking angle and its face ran parallel to the ground. It snorted and I saw more of the nasty gas leak from its nostrils.

_It's like Medusa. Don't look it in the eyes, whatever you do._

And with that last bit of advice, my Fair God Mother was gone.

I didn't have time to ponder her _very_-convenient-timing, but sent a quick prayer to the gods in general and got in a battle stance, ready to run my sword through this Gas-Bull.

Finally the Catoblepas took notice of me, before I could come up with a brilliant plan like brain-it-from-behind. It was reflexive for me to open my mouth-to throw out a witty insult-but immediately I decided it was a bad idea as the stench invaded my lungs, burning my throat.

And then my throat went numb and I discovered my vocal chords were no longer working.

The Gas-bull didn't look like he'd be charging me down anytime soon, so I took the initiative, hurling a rock at it. I was too far away to charge and get a good hit in right now. I needed to distract or stun it before I moved in closer.

Yeah, yeah, I know you're thinking, 'Hello, this idiot bathed in the Styx, why doesn't he just mow the bull down and then make some bar-b-q?'. The problem was getting my chest stepped on with its iron hooves-while it wouldn't kill me-would still hurt. And there was still a small chance one of its horns could gouge me in the back.

Lupa was kind enough to let me take my sword, but her sense of honor didn't extend to armor.

The rock sailed through the air and hit one of the monster's horns with an ugly crack. It bounced off and the bull roared angrily, like I'd given it a major injury. Then it's horn started cracking, like glass, and fell forward. It held on, like the hinge on a door, by an impossibly small strip.

The painful bellows started to make more sense, but the catoblepas was pissed more than anything.

It kicked up up some dust-and it swirled in the air, adding to the confusion of gold everywhere-and charged. I grimaced in concentration and let it come closer. If I time it right, I could finish off this fight in one swift move.

I blocked out the jeers of the crowd, how I was starting to feel lightheaded (breathing in that gas had definitely been a bad idea), and focused on holding my sword, Riptide, firmly. I'd fought some type of bull monster in the past. I had no doubt of that.

And I knew they were stupid and only had one gear: forward.

Two feet away now.

I sidestepped, taking a right while my buddy Mr. Bull continued on his merry way forward and skewered himself on my sword.

Confusion and pain entered his angry mooing. He seemed bewildered that he was dying. With a flash he turned to dust and everything turned on again.

* * *

**Yeah, rather abrupt ending, huh? Hopefully it wasn't too jarring. My action scenes are still kind of clumsy. But hey, this came out sooner than expected! Hopefully the next chapter will be up some time this week. Cookies to those who figure out what the Latin translates too; Astoria helped me come up with it, so don't take it too seriously.**

**5/8/11**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here ya go. I really meant to have them on the quest but that starts next chapter first thing, I swear :) Anybody else read the preview of Son of Neptune?**

* * *

When I left, it sounded heroic, right? Everything turned on-I snapped out of the weird slow-motion focus of battle-and then everyone was cheering and congratulating me on the awesome way I'd dispatched the monster in like 4 seconds flat.

Well, that could've happened. I wouldn't know.

As soon as the rest of the world turned _on_, I turned _off_.

Turns out breathing in poisonous gas is bad for you, even someone bearing the curse of Achilles.

I know, I learn new things every day. Education _is_ important after all.

Wrinkling my nose, I wondered how much of that sentiment was snark, and how much of it came from past experience. Maybe I lived with a teacher? I didn't know (or thought I didn't know?;it was really confusing and made my head hurt) what living with a teacher was like, but maybe it would rub off on you, like living with someone awesome did. I sighed and then immdiately regretted the movement-the skirmish with the Catobles had left its mark on my throat and lungs.

My only visitors had been Gwen and Bobby (no surprise there) and Reyna. I was actually shocked she'd popped her head in. Just when I thought we'd come to a truce, she'd gone off on me. Now it looked like she liked me again.

I just didn't get girls.

Of course I was passed out the whole time, soaking my pillow with slobber and muttering in my sleep. So Reyna could've been laying an ancient Roman curse on me in Latin for all I knew.

I tried to tune back in; Bobby had taken pity on me and decided to fill me in on what I'd missed.

"So everyone went nuts," Bobby said, without the usual "excited!" inflection that invades someone's voice when they describe something like a rioting mob. "Kind of like last time. This time we actually had some bets in your favor."

I blinked, wishing the light could stop being so bright. I was propped up on some pillows (which could've been fluffier) while Bobby sat rigidly in a chair. Not like he was tense, but he was just a anti-slumping type of person.

"But everyone was mad because the bout was so short." He continued, answering my unasked question. "If you don't make it interesting enough, the crowd tends to get pissed. But I'm sure you knew that." A smile so fleeting I might've imagined it crossed his face.

It was amazing how something so simple could make a face softer, someone more human.

But as soon as the thought crossed my mind, any evidence of his kind side had swiftly died, swept up by his serious demeanor.

"Sorry I keep forgetting to risk my life when I'm up against Poison-gas Bulls." I tried to imitate his stern tone but failed, sniggering through the second "I". Needles dug into my lungs from the inside, like a monster was trying to burst out and send my blood and bones flying.

Gotta remember the gas searing my lungs and throat.

Apparently I failed at "stoic" and Bobby called me on it. As punishment for my failed test he tried to feed me my medicine. Mentally I raised an eyebrow-what were the odds it was laced with poison, or drugs, or just unecessary ingredients to turn the flavor sour? I was quickly learning to question everything in this camp, if nothing else.

"Don't want any," I mumbled. He was trying to feed me something that looked suspiciously like a glass of apple juice. I repeat my earlier statement: It had to be spiked. And even if it was safe, if breathing made me sore, and talking set me teeth on edge, how was drinking gonna go down?

It wasn't.

He must've noticed the stubborn set of my face but ignored it. Or just didn't care. "Don't want any? I know you don't know your exact age, but I believe you are older than three." Bobby raised an eyebrow.

I raised an eyebrow.

He pursed his lips.

I could do this all day.

Finally he threw his hands in the air, muttering something under his breath. "How can someone so strong be so childish?" I think. He spoke louder, clearly intending me to hear his next words. "I didn't know children of Neptune had such a strong resemblance to Mars' brood."

My hackles raised. But I recognized the tactic for what it was and shut my eyes, trying to create a forced calm.

But of course, it wasn't easy to bring peace to stormy waters. The effort was so great, I broke out in a sweat and my nails burned indentions into my palms. Thanks to my curse I wasn't bleeding, but I could still give myself bruises.

"Toughing it out like this?" For the first time his voice changed pitch, rising just ever so slightly. "It might impress the others, but I see no point in such foolishness. This isn't a matter of honor. Or even pride. I don't see what you need to swallow other than this Nectar."

I did drink it. I wasn't stupid. But the flask didn't touch my lips until his feet had made it to the door.

* * *

Another day of bedrest, bored out of my mind, and they finally let me out.

I wanted to rant and rave, throw up my arms, and generally make a fool of myself. But contrary to Bobby's belief, I _was_ older than three, and was content to seek out Astoria and vent. Technically I'd been allowed back into the camp, but no one wanted anything to do with me. It wasn't like I was reaching out either though.

Plus, Lupa had made such a big deal of stating how I was her property, and just letting me go like this was strange.

Before I had more time to come up with answers (she was lying, she found out I was a zombie and wanted her money back, she was crazy) Astoria stiffened, the fur rising along her back like a wave, before relaxing. She nudged my hand and turned tail, towards Lupa's cave. I didn't need her to invade my mind to understand her message.

Gwen with an unusually blank face and Bobby with a full blown hell-yeah grin on his face greeted me.

If I was a lesser man, I might have fainted.

I was about to flee from the Twilight Zone Astoria had tricked me into when Lupa appeared in all her furry glory. I don't think I could've imagined her. At least, not get all the details right. How her eyes were silver (but not that wispy, delicate crap) and would stab straight through to your heart, piercing any defenses instantly, how her fur gleamed and made you wonder if it had always been such a rusty shade.

In a word: intimidating.

Also to be substituted with: badass, scary, avenging, leader.

_"I see you have sufficiently recovered, and in record time."_ No mystery there who Lupa was addressing. _"I have taken the liberty of assigning you your partners, but I assume there are no objections?"_ By the time I realized the pause was my time to protest, she had already moved on, deathly still. Not that I would've changed things. And she knew it. _"Good. I'm sure you've been wondering what your task is? I need a monster."_

I noticed she kept saying _"task"_ and not _"quest"_ and wondered if that was significant. If only...A..Ann?..._someone_ was with me, then we could puzzle it out together.

I think Lupa was waiting for me to make some sort of smart ass comment, but I was too distracted to interrupt. Another clue to my past, and already it was slipping right past me, trampled by the flow of Lupa's words.

_"It's nothing too difficult. I want the three of you to subdue Pasiphae's son, and bring him to me. _Alive."

"How do you bring back a monster alive?" Gwen burst out, before her brain caught up with her mouth. Luckily she had the sense not to add "are you _insane?"_ or I might have been saying good bye to an ally. Privately I agreed, and my stomach churned. Just the thought of the Minotaur made me angry and sad all at once. If I had my memories, I think I would be remembering something unpleasant. The run-into-your-room-and-soak-your-pillow-with-tears unpleasant, despite how girly that sounded.

"My mom."

Thinking I'd heard wrong, I blinked. Nope. The world was still right side up and my vision hadn't doubled. But Bobby was still there, struck silent by our stares.

"What does your mother have to do with any of this?" I bit out before remembering she was the _goddess_ of magic and trivia, among other things.

A goddess.

"That's actually a valid question," Gwen mused. Good to know the Mad Witch had confidence in my sanity. "The gods and goddesses have always been rather reserved, but now they've cut off all contact." She crossed her arms, chapped lips tugging down at the corners. "Even my dad has been forced to show some restraint."

The brief spark in her eyes didn't bode well.

Just throwing that out there.

Lupa interrupts us before the tension in the room can explode into a furious squabble._ "It is true that we cannot contact Trivia, but we are still allowed to use her inventions, are we not?"_ And like that, we all shut up, like small children. Or whipped puppies.

And then she _shifts_ again, melting and sliding like a waxy haze (even though it makes no sense, but my brain has grown used to accepting the impossible by now) until she is the woman with dangerous hair, and an even deadlier smile. Did I mention she terrified me?

Not the same way she inspired fear in Gwen and Bobby. Their fear bordered on awe and mingled with respect. Mine, it was just pure ancient terror. Like their was some instinct hardwired in my brain screaming: run away, now! I guess it was an animal fear. One that required no thought.

But I was awesome at hiding things when I really tried.

Lupa knew of course. But she didn't share, and that was all that mattered.

But I'm getting off track. Only a split-second had passed-enough for me to ride through my jolt of fear, and for Bobby and Gwen's eyes to widen momentarily-and then the stoic boy was nodding, as if the concept of a monster net was familar.

Because that was all Trivia's "grand invention" was. It looked suspiciously familar. Golden and...not Roman. But maybe it was a mere fluke. It _did_ look like something that belonged to a harbor, after all.

"So..." Really, it was to break the silence that had descended upon the cave more than anything else. My fear of the wolf-woman didn't extend as far as awkward silences. "Where do we go first?"

* * *

**Nothing much to say except I have no "real" school left! Just finals, so I'm pretty stoked. Haha, does anyone even use that word anymore? Thanks in advance for any reviews!**

**5/27/11**


	17. Chapter 17

**So at this point it's been a month, and I really have no excuses except the first version of this was _shitty to the max_ and thank the lord that Astoria made me re-write it. On the bright side, I wrote my first collab with Astoria Goode, which is really awesome, y/y? It's in the Kane Chronicles section and called "Treading Water". If you have time please pop by. I also put up a few one-shots while working on this chapter. Enjoy!**

It shouldn't be too surprising that we were out of the camp within twenty minutes with little fanfare-Romans were efficient like that. Our send off party was a measly three (two really, Lupa was the leader so she had little choice about showing up) wolves.

Astoria's eyes glittered with amusement, but when she broke eye contact, I caught what might've been a flash of concern. She said nothing, so it was hard to tell. If I hadn't gone through a three-day run with the wolves, I would've been worried she was angry.

Dakota didn't have anything to say to me. He focused all his attention on Gwen, like she was a goddess or something. The end of the world could happen and he would be happy pawing at her shirt, smug he was being patted on the head. I hoped I wasn't reincarnated as an animal. It was just too strange.

And then the universe dropped a bridge on us.

"Wait wait, why are _you_ coming with us?" In hindsight, my words were really rude, and probably just pissed off Reyna even more, but I blame shock for my response. "Aren't trios a big deal? Like "three is a sacred number" or something. Lupa said I had to pick two companions."

Reyna scowled before smoothing her face into a blank mask. It was creepy. Like a wax figurine or a doll. I could never take hold of my emotions like that and wrestle them into submission. It would be like strangling myself.

"I'm sure you don't want to be trekking across the country aimlessly." She said curtly. Neither Gwen nor Bobby seemed surprised by this turn of events. "A child of Mercury always accompanies the group on assignments. This isn't a quest divined by the gods."

"Sorry, it's just habit, we didn't think to tell you." Gwen nearly _giggled._ I stared. On closer inspection, the cheer was too forced and something just made me want to gag-the tension was toe-curling.

Bobby uncrossed his arms, brushing off the blue glitter on his shoulder. When he'd emerged from his cabin looking like he'd been assaulted by a bedazzled monster, he merely gave me a hard look and shook his head. Clearly he wouldn't be sharing.

"Alright. We have all our supplies, let's get going."

I was tempted to roll my eyes but settled for a muffled groan. This guy was all business-was I the only one with a sense of humor? Gwen might've but she was too busy restarting the Cold War with Reyna.

Speaking of which, she had pulled out a dagger, setting off alarm bells. Like a on-the-verge-of-a-flashback alarm bells, not the self-preservation kind. It made my head ache, like someone was pumping air under my skull, pressing down on my brain.

_You promised Luke, family._

_Broken promises._

_A prophecy finally fulfilled._

The words swirled around in my mind, colliding with random images and emotions that were soon snatched away. I made a mental note to avoid daggers from now on. And Reyna even if that was technically impossible.

Dizzy, I was brought back to reality after a ten second break.

Astoria was staring at me in what looked like concern-her tail swished slowly, brushing against her hind legs as if that could sweep away her worries-the fur along her back puffed up like a cat. Bobby's expression was indecipherable and Gwen and Reyna apparently hadn't noticed. They were too wrapped up in their silent war.

"Any day now Reyna," Bobby prompted none-too-gently. I wasn't sure if I should be relieved that he chose not to mention my leave-of-absence. Was this something he was slating as blackmail and would come back to haunt me later, or was I just over thinking things?

She glared, but she glared at everyone. Muttering something that sounded like ominous Latin chanting, Reyna's dagger was lit with a supernatural glow and then she cut a hole in the air. It was like a rip in a kite or a balloon. The edge's flapped, though there was no wind. The hole Reyna had just torn in reality with her dagger felt like a window.

A window into magic.

A litany of colors fought for dominance and that was all I was able to appreciate before a hard blow to the back had me stumbling into the vortex.

_"Sorry, you won't be around to see the new age Percy."_

Gold hair (or was it goldblueglowinggreen eyes?) flashed by and I felt as if I was falling through endless space. A vacuum. I opened my mouth to scream and choked. Eyes watered. I frantically wondered when my stomach had moved into my mouth. The pain in my head increased;_ bang bang bang_ the invisible little demons went, like smashing metal with a hammer. Ears rang. Suffocating-drowning. Utter panic-I'd never drowned before, it wasn't possible!

_Smack._

I gasped, sucking in a much-needed breath of air, like a starving man. Everything ached and where those black little fuzzies supposed to be in my vision? I stayed where I was, face down, not anywhere near oriented. Faintly I heard other two other _thuds _and a lighter _tap._ Must've been Reyna. She was the only that could land on her feet after that sort of transportation. I inhaled deeply, letting the grass tickle me face. Thank the gods I didn't have allergies. I was probably snorting a shitload of pollen.

_Crunch-swish. Crunch-swish. Crunch-swish. Crunch-swish._

Boot-covered feet were inches from meeting my eyes. I shut them, as if that would offer some feeble protection and rolled onto my back. The sun said hi. Loudly. Groaning I finally open them as the light pierces my eyes mercilessly. A shadowed figure leers over me-it can only be Reyna. Her bright-white teeth are impossible to miss. "Not so tough now are you, new kid." Well I guess she won't be holding out a helping hand.

Shifting to an upright position, I survey the surroundings. Gwen and Bobby are a tangled heap to our left. The air is heavier here. Each breathe is like breathing underwater. I might be able to taste the water, but that could just be my imagination acting up. How can it be so _hot_ in February? I hope my invulnerability covers sunburn.

"Where did you drop us off? In the middle of hell?" Good ol' Gwen. Refreshingly (some would say dangerously) blunt as always, and speaking what seemed to be on everyone's mind. To my surprise, it wasn't Reyna that answered, but Bobby. He frowned, finally free of his entanglement.

"No. This is Texas."

"So cowboys?" I ventured.

Bobby rolled his eyes, as if that could erase my dumb comment. "Hardly. Maybe if we were in west Texas, but I don't see any deserts. It's so damn humid. We're probably closer to the Gulf."

"Are you forgetting about your navigator?" Reyna butted in, looking none to pleased. I wondered what would happen if she smiled.

Probably a second Pompeii.

"For your information, we are In Texas. Some little suburb outside of Houston." I raised an eyebrow. I didn't see any buildings or restaurants anywhere. Nor again, all of my knowledge of the sprawling city came from post cards. I guess. Maybe someone told me? Probably a girl. I was sure of it.

"Probably private property." Bobby mused, more to himself than the group as a whole.

Right. I just wanted to get this quest over with. As glad as I was to be free of camp and its binding rules, at least it was familiar. Familiar is nice if you're an amnesiac, trust me.

"And we're expecting the Minotaur to be here because it's Texas?" I questioned. Stereotypes were a shaky ground to base our mission on.

Gwen came to rescue. "Dakota said this was the last place it was spotted." Right. Wolf boy extraordinaire. I held in a snigger. That wouldn't help relations at all.

"Did he say where the Minotaur was?" Just the name sent a rush of anger through my veins. I was certain I had dealings with this monster before, and I had come out ahead. "Because I think Lupa wants us back before she drops dead."

"Lupa is the immortal mother of Rome." Bobby said bluntly. I looked for a spark of humor, and couldn't tell if he was messing with me or not. I decided for the sake of my sanity that he was just being an ass on purpose. If not, this quest was already too long, and this was just the first hour. Gwen was staring into the sun, and I was about the open my mouth and say something, because I figure she wouldn't be happy if she burned her eyes out, "Mad Witch" or not, but Reyna beat me to it.

"C'mon crazy, snap out of it." Gwen's face darkened, before jerking into a startled expression. "I say we start at the museum. Monster's always hang out in places like that. All the artifacts remind them of the last time they were obliterated or something."

I shrugged. It was as good a lead as any, and Lupa hadn't exactly been generous when it came to giving clues. "How are we going to get there?" For once, I was the voice of reason. And then I was struck by a thought: Why not get Reyna to take care of it? I felt bad, pawning off all this responsibility to her, but she was the daughter of travelers. And thieves. Surely she could help us with our problem. "Couldn't you pray to your father for a favor?"

"I think all that time in the ocean addled your brains." Reyna snapped. "The gods have cut off all contact with mortals. Even their children."

"Your dad made horses, right?" Gwen started, careful not to slip up and say Poseidon. I had doubts about their theory-I didn't feel like a zombie, but Poseidon fell from my tongue faster than Neptune ever would. "Can you like, summon some, maybe?" Bobby opened his mouth, about to contribute, but Reyna interrupted.

"Don't be stupid. He has been about as useful as a Greek. I don't see why he needed to be a part of this quest, or even made it to camp. He's nothing but a weakling. I don't care who your father is. Even if you had the power to call forth ponies, all it would be good for was horse stew." She took Gwen's well-meaning words and twisted them. Throwing them back as an insult.

Waves roared in my ears. I couldn't hear anything-even my own thoughts seemed distant. "Yeah? Well what's so great about your stupid camp? I survived without it for sixteen years. Have you even proven yourself in a real battle? I don't care if you miss your boyfriend. You've been nothing but an A-class bitch even after I tried to call a truce." Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Gwen trying to intervene, with Bobby pulling her back. They didn't seem real. Or important. "Stop blaming me for your own insecurities and failures. I've given you no reason to look down on me. I'm sorry if I'm not obsessed with pride or conquering."

I trailed off. I'd ridden the anger, like an out-of-control car, and I'd just been kicked out, leaving me with a mess to sort out. I wasn't sorry I'd lost my temper. But regret for stooping to her level and hitting below the belt did fill me. It was immature to lash out, even if it seemed like she deserved it.

"Let's get going." Bobby said, taking control of the situation. "We don't need to waste any more time. I think I might have a few spells that could help us out."

We all complied, trudging on the shoulder of the road. An hour passed and even with Gwen's best efforts to fill the oppressive silence with chatter, it was awkward. It was scorching outside, only adding to our discomfort. I hung back with Gwen, not wanting to have my back exposed to anyone. I wouldn't have minded walking with Bobby, but he was the only one who didn't have an ongoing feud with Reyna.

I could only pray the rest of this day passed quickly.

**What did y'all think of that last scene? Finally the Roman's got called out! This story is rapidly coming to a close. Maybe two more chapters at the most. **

**6/30/11**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yeah. So, we're here. Finally this thing is done. This thing was very hard to write. I hope everyone gets a kick at the alternate ending (next chapter) because this thing was driving both me and Astoria up the wall.**

**Beta Note: Okay, so iscreamdrizzle wanted me to write something, since I've been her beta this whole fucking time and this has been very tiring and yeah. (I wrote the Alternate Ending, jsyk.) But it was fun and I think y'all enjoyed it and honestly I'm just happy that I don't have to read a new chapter of this ever again! -Astoria**

* * *

I thought I'd known what awkward was. After all, I'd stuff my face in a deer corpse a few days ago. I'm not sure if there is a faster way to drop your dignity. But of course, the only witnesses were wolves-some transformed demigods-that didn't give a damn.

But I'm Percy freakin' Jackson, I can do anything. Including a most difficult maneuver-sticking my foot in my mouth. It tasted awful.

I offered first watch. We had made it to a park with no more than 10 words spoken for the rest of the day. The only thing remotely good that had come out of Reyna and I's shouting match was that it had driven Bobby and Gwen together. I was just waiting them to make some "bff" shirts together.

The stars were obscured by clouds and I could only catch an occasional glimpse of the moon. Darkness wrapped around me-not cold, but I wasn't warm either-it just was. Still, it was a welcome relief from the day's weird heat.

According to Bobby, even Texas wasn't that hot in February. Maybe the gods' were quarrelling again? That seemed likely, from my limited experience.

Sighing, I fiddled with my pen, contemplating how idiotic it would be to take off the lid and light up our camp. It's not like I'd be easy to kill. But no…Gwen and Bobby were fragile bags of meat compared to my concrete skin, and Reyna didn't deserve to be eaten by a stray monster.

Morning couldn't come soon enough; I was tired of this quest, tired of my amnesia, and tired of feeling like the unlucky bastard cast as the tragic hero in a play.

* * *

Wow.

Tall. Lean. Tired.

Four towers burst out of the ground, like horns on a squat beast. The body was large and sprawling, like a squashed toad. A concrete path of tile snaked its way through the museum, tearing through the structure without a care.

It was a madhouse. Different types of architecture just casually thrown together in a mishmash of opposing colors and designs.

I knew immediately there was a girl who would love it. Someone from my past, whose face was gone as soon as I found it. My heart soared briefly before being dragged back to earth. Still, I filed the information back for later. Her profile was growing clearer; I'm sure if I just had time to look at the pieces I'd assembled, I'd be surprised by what I had.

"I'll go with Percy." Reyna didn't look at me, but I was impressed. Faintly suspicious and disbelieving, but impressed. Talk about swallowing pride.

Bobby went up the the admissions desk and did some weird snapping thing, and for a moment the image of a blue-eyed girl with a silver circlet was imposed over his body. I blinked. It was gone, and had me questioning my sanity. He gestured impatiently for us to go in while he did his mind magic.

Just let me say, the A/C was wonderful.

We split up and Reyna took my arm awkwardly. "We should pretend to be a couple," that didn't sit right with me (like I was betraying someone) and it must've shown on my face because she hurried on with her explanation, "Monsters wouldn't expect that. And mortals will pass us off as some stupid infatuated teenage couple." Reyna said this evenly, like it was routine. But even I noticed the note of unease.

"I'm sorry."

She jerked as we passed through the doors to the Modern Sculptures exhibit. I didn't elaborate. She could take my apology for whatever she wanted. I wasn't into mindgames and didn't like constantly fighting with her over something I wasn't involved in. Maybe if I helped her find this Jason guy, she would calm down. I wanted to bang my head against the wall, even though it would do know good. How could I forget a small detail like that?

"Let's go to the statues," I suggested, hardly noticing the weight on my arm; it was like something vaguely itchy, on the edge of my awareness, but I quickly grew used to it. Having a girl on my arm wasn't strange. Just the girl in question. "Bobby and Gwen said they would take the architecture exhibit."

I decided to take her lack of protest as agreement. And maybe a silent acceptance of my apologetic gesture. Either that, or she was stewing and plotting how to gut me later. But I like to look on the bright side of things. Like say, she couldn't actually physically go through with most of her hypothetical violent thoughts.

"You aren't useless," Reyna said grudgingly, gaze averted. Her hair was down, and she was examining a sculpture of a naked dead guy, so I couldn't see her facial expression hidden behind a curtain of hair.

Success.

I hid a smile of my own. She would take it the wrong way and be offended. And I didn't want whatever fragile peace we'd just achieved to shatter.

"Hey Percy, look at this. I found something that might rival your looks!" I turned, already ready to let out a laugh or scoff, and dropped her hand. I froze. It wasn't just that it was the ugliest thing I'd ever seen (because it was a nasty piece of work, without a doubt) but because I knew this man and why the hell was he a statue in a museum in Houston? Even if he totally deserved it, I thought distantly. Fat, balding with three pathetic hairs swirled across his scalp, and a look of hate and disgust etched into his eyes, I knew on first sight that this was a man I'd loathed.

Percy. Percy. Percy.

Something was waving in front of my face.

Percy? Someone was concerned. A girl. I swatted the blur away, so I could concentrate better.

I'm sorry.

What?

A dark brown smudge with a purple smear attatched to it gradually came into focus, making a person.

"Percy, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. Just snap out of it, will you? There's a monster coming!"

The note of panic in their voice snapped me out of my daze.

"Reyna?"

She didn't waste anytime, clamping onto my arm and nearly dislocating my shoulder. We ducked behind the statue that had just hypnotized me just as I heard a snuffling grunt that signalled the arrival of our opponent.

Ka-lop.

Ka-lop.

I tensed and glanced at Reyna. She already had a sword drawn. I did the same and tried to figure out what had cornered us, but I had a feeling I'd fought this thing before.

Excitement and dread mixed in my stomach and spread to the rest of my body, energizing my limbs. Right. Adrenaline. That was nice. My ears woke up and my eyes grew sharper, like someone had just taken a wad of gauze off my face.

Hooves. What had hooves, was dangerous, and wasn't a hungry satyr?

Yes!

Coarse brown fur, dangerously sharp horns, a ring through the nose and a pair of tighty-whitey's.

This was our man!

Reyna shook her head. I quirked an eyebrow. 'Net' she mouthed and at once I deflated. We couldn't kill this thing. And Bobby was carrying the net on his person, since it was an item from his mother. 'Go!' I urged. I was undead and invulnerable. Clearly I was the better distraction.

She pursed her lips and came to a decision, giving me a condescending look, like, 'Don't kill this on accident, dope!' and started sneaking to the door as I leapt out on top of Smelly Gabe (whoa, where did that come from?) smashing into his face with some satisfaction. I windmilled my arms, detracting from my badass points, before balancing atop the sculpture. Good thing he was so big.

"Hey meatface! Yeah you, ugly!" I shouted, waving my sword around like a maniac. "Want me to turn you into hamburger meat?"

He snorted and I swore his eyes flared dark red. He let out that mad-bull-sound that sounded like a train horn on steroids and charged at me, like I had invented the concept of ground beef. I waited until he was inches away from the pedestal and sprang, leaping clear over him like a track star.

Lucky for me, no one found statues interesting today, so I didn't have to worry about plowing into anyone. I landed with enough force that I should've been rolling around in pain, or a least limping as pain flared through my ankles, but other than stumbling after misjudging my momentum, I was fine.

My friend, the Minotaur, had a similar problem.

His horns were deep in the stone statue he'd rammed into, cutting into Ugly Gabe's enormous beer belly. Swinging his arms around as he tried to keep moving forward, he reminded me of a child who hadn't gotten his way. I actually felt disappointed. Could it really be that easy? Was this it? After all the suspense and hype it seemed like a giant let down.

My body was still in battle mode, but the rest of me had calmed down. Logically, I was done. Or at least stuck. I couldn't use Riptide on this hulking brute or he would disentegrate and be sent to Tartarus, defeating the whole point of our quest. Knowing my luck, he wouldn't reform for another hundred years and Lupa would be so pissed she would take back her guarantee on my friends safety. Or find my one vulnerable spot and kill me.

I decided risking my friends (who I didn't know) was infinitely worse.

Gods, I wished Reyna would hurry up. His horns were rooted into the statue pretty deeply, but it wouldn't hold him forever. I just didn't have that sort of luck. Casting around the room, I found nothing to restrain him with. No rope. No wire.

Shit.

What did I have to work with?

Statues. Everywhere.

Could that work? There was only one way to test my mad scheme. I hoped my curse came with super strength.

* * *

When Reyna came back in ten minutes later, with Gwen and Bobby flanking her like mad wolves, I don't think she expected me to still be alive.

Or have the Minotaur trapped. He was surrounded by a wall of naked guys made of stone, and still hadn't managed to break free from Smelly Gabe's evil grip.

Bobby tried to pass off the glowing golden net to me, but I shook my head. "You can do it," I stared at him until he finally relented, "I think I've already saved the world once in the past."

Gwen giggled and Reyna just ignored me. "Let's just get this out of the museum," Reyna said, clearly irritated as she crossed her arms over her chest.

I gave Bobby a quick boost up the sculpture from Pompeii, since his hands were full of net, and I had to admit I was on my toes, just like Gwen. Reyna kept trying to act different, but she kept looking over her shoulder and eventually gave up any pretenses and just turned around.

And stared.

With dignity.

"Done," Bobby said, looking rather pleased with himself.

The strands of the net were glowing even brighter were writhing like Medusa's snake hair after a bad haircut. Bobby said something in Latin and the net came to a standstill before tightening, as if someone had pulled the strings of a purse shut with an angry tug.

I'm sure the Minotaur would've been bellowing if five angry ropes weren't in his mouth roasting his tongue. He squirmed, but it only made things worse. His hide had to be tough, but even that couldn't offer him any protection from the magical net. It cut into his skin, like a red hot iron poker.

And then he began to shrink.

At first I thought I was hallucinating. But unless Gwen had thought it would be funny to slip us some magic mushrooms during breakfast, my eyes were telling the truth.

"So, who wants the doll?"

Gwen held up the plushy, like it was some sort of prize.

No one volunteered.

"No one? No takers?" She even waited five more seconds, generously giving us time to make an offer. "Awesome-its mine then!"

I found myself thinking about the ugly statue again, even as Gwen drew Bobby and Reyna into her impromptu celebration, but shook my head. It was probably nothing.

* * *

**Wow. This is the first multi-chaptered fic I've ever finished! And thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. Even reviews that made me scratch my head in bewilderment. Last chance guys, let's go out with a bang, yeah?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Alternate ending written by Astoria Goode:**

**(set after the Minotaur is captured.)**

"YOU CAN HAVE THE MOTHERFUCKER," SAID BOBBY.

"BITCH I AIN'T CHO CHANG," SAID REYNA.

THEN GWEN BECAME CHUCK NORRIS

AND I SCREAM DRIZZLE AND ASTORIA SAID THE END

**fin**


End file.
